Apprentice
by MistressAlexa
Summary: The Tenkaichi Budokai attracts many different kinds of people. Vegeta catches the attention of one in particular, who has plans for the Saiyan prince. "What I truly desire, only Vegeta can give me." Who is she really? *Language*
1. The Tournament

Disclaimer:  I neither own nor am associated with Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, or anything else related.  I am just a fan who enjoys playing with these characters.

Author's Note:  This takes place after the fight with Majin Buu at the next tournament.  Pan and Bra are not in this story because I am not very familiar with those characters as I have never seen Dragon Ball GT.  Plus it makes things easier for me.

Apprentice by Alexa

Prologue – The Tournament

"Vegeta has just been thrown out of the ring!  Ladies and gentlemen, that's a ring out.  Gohan advances!"  the announcer excitedly stated.  The crowd cheered as the two fighters left the ring to join friends and fellow competitors.

Vegeta turned to the younger Saiyan.  "You've improved since the last tournament."

"Thanks.  Mom's let me train a lot more since I've been teaching Goten.  He's become more than she can handle.  He learns at an extraordinary rate, kinda reminds me of dad."

"Why the hell isn't Kakarot fighting this year, anyway?"

"He said he just wanted to watch everyone else for once."

Goku's reason made Vegeta curious.  He still wanted to fight him, but not for the same incentives he had before.  As they reached the restricted fighters-only rest area, the announcer informed the crowd of a short intermission before the final bout.  Gohan went to grab a quick bite to eat before his fight with Hercule began.

Vegeta sat down for a moment, regaining his energy.  The match with Gohan had taken a lot out of him.  _I should have trained harder.  Though, after Majin Buu was destroyed there was no reason, no threat to the earth.  How did I get talked into competing this year?_  Vegeta sat and remembered how his son had convinced him to enter.  After all, Trunks did have to defend hit title as the World Martial Arts Junior Division Champion.  Trunks also mentioned that Vegeta could prove that he was stronger than that fraud Hercule.  _I can't even do that now that Gohan has defeated me._  His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed someone standing in front of him.  He was surprised to see a young woman looking at him.  She was medium height, had a slender figure, and long, black hair.

"I hate to bother you, but…are you Vegeta?"  the young woman tentatively asked.

"Yes, I am.  What of it?"  He replied with his usual tone.

"I was hoping to ask you something."  Vegeta just sat there staring, waiting for her to make her point.  "Will you teach me?"

"What?"

The woman repeated her question with more confidence, "Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To fight.  Martial arts."  Vegeta could hear her confidence slipping away.  He scrutinized the young woman for a moment.  _Now, why does she want me to teach her to fight?  _He noticed that she was lean, but not muscular.  _Why me?_  As he continued to stare, Trunks and Bulma approached after a somewhat lengthy argument with security.

"There you are.  You have no idea how rude the security around here is."  Bulma was obviously annoyed and had not seen the woman who held her husband's full attention.

"Hey, dad.  That last fight with Gohan was…"  Trunks noticed his dad staring at the young woman.  "Dad?  Um, hello…DAD!"  Vegeta turned to see the lavender-haired youth looking at him with an odd expression.

"What the hell do you want, brat?"

"Who's this?"  Trunks replied ignoring his father's question.

"Just call me Ash." She looked more closely at Trunks.  "You're Trunks, aren't you?  You were almost the Junior Division Champion."

"Well, actually…"

"How did you get back here?"  Bulma interrupted, just seeing the woman.  "I had to go through hell to get back here.  Is your dad one of the fighters?  That's it, isn't it?  And you wanted to meet a true fighter, one who…"

"Hush, woman!  I don't need to hear you explain her."  Vegeta, still sitting, pointed at Ash.  Bulma glared at him making Vegeta wonder if he might need to find a separate hotel room to sleep in tonight.  Of course, he didn't let it show and glared back.

Trunks saw this as an opportunity to charm the woman.  "As I was saying, I was the Junior Division Champ at the last tournament.  It's my friend Goten who's the champ this year.  It's better this way, because at the next tournament I'll be old enough to fight in the adult division," he began to realize that no one was listening to him, "but… Goten… won't."  _Why do I even bother at times?_  Trunks asked himself.

"What are you babbling about, brat?"

He only mumbled, "Apparently nothing."

Vegeta stood up and slowly began to walk circles around Ash, examining her.  She kept her eyes on him, especially while he was behind her.  "You are weak.  What makes you think I would waste the time to train a pathetic excuse of a human like you?"

"I may appear weak, but nothing is ever quite what it seems.  Believe me, my will is stronger than you think."  A hint of anger could be heard in Ash's voice.  "I can prove that I am worthy to be your student."

Bulma was beginning to understand the situation.  "You want Vegeta to train you?  Why?  And, how did you get back here?  The security is everywhere…"  She stopped talking when Vegeta gave her a look of 'let her answer a damn question first'.

Ash stood there thinking for a moment.  _What did make me choose him?  He almost reminds me of my dad and brothers with that attitude._  "I chose Vegeta because…of his fighting style.  All my life I have felt that I have always been defending myself, never attacking.  While watching the tournament I saw him attack his opponents more than anyone else.  I want to learn martial arts because it has always fascinated me, but I've never had the chance to learn it.  As for how I got back here,…it's amazing how easily someone with a press pass can gain access to some of the most restricted areas."  Ash began to smile as she said the last.

"You're part of the press?"  Trunks asked.

"Not unless you count an outdated high school press pass."  _Maybe if Vegeta thinks I'm older than 16 then he will take me more seriously._

Vegeta was still thinking about her comment.  _She said she could prove herself worthy to be my student.  If I give her a task, then she will assume that if she completes it that I will train her.  Therefore, I can't tell her to do something just to get rid of her.  But do I really want to train her?_  "How can you prove yourself worthy?  How do you know that you are capable of proving yourself worthy to be **my** student?"

Ash was mildly shocked to hear him ask that.  _He is taking me seriously, but he's also testing me.  I can feel it._  "Give me a task to complete before the next World Martial Arts Tournament.  If I have not completed the task before the first match then you will never see me again."  _If that doesn't work…_  Ash let the thought drift to the back of her mind when she heard Vegeta's next words.

He slowly but plainly asked, "Do you know what the dragonballs are?"  Bulma and Trunks both turned shocked faces to Vegeta  Neither could believe that he was going to send her after the seven dragonballs.  Or that he was considering training a human girl, one who it was painfully obvious had never been in a fight.

Ash had to think before she could answer him.  She had never heard of the dragonballs.  "No.  I've never heard of dragonballs.  Tell me what they are, and I will get them for you.  As many as you want."

"You are very bold, Ash.  There are seven dragonballs in total."

"Vegeta!"  Bulma couldn't let him send this girl after the dragonballs.  She remembered how dangerous it was when she had searched for them.  _The only reason I'm still alive is because I had Goku with me, and the dragon radar.  She'd be out there all by herself looking for something she won't even recognize._  "You can't send this girl out to look for the dragonballs!"

He was ignoring her.  "They are perfect spheres, orange.  Each has a different number of stars on its surface.  The dragonballs are unbreakable and will be scattered across the globe.  If no one else is looking for them as well then it should be simple enough for even you to do."

"VEGETA!!"  He and Trunks each covered their ears at the very loud, high-pitched scream of Bulma.

"Woman!  If you yell at me like that again, I will destroy that precious project you've been spending so much time with.  Now, either be quiet or get out!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for her?  Or what you're asking her to do?"

"I know full well how dangerous it is to search for the dragonballs.  And I do remember that you had Kakarot when you quested for them.  If she can complete this task either by herself or using the resources around her before the next tournament…" he turned to Ash, "I will train you."

It was evident that Ash was trying not to smile, well too much.  "I accept the task you have given me.  However; I feel I should ask more so I fully understand what…"

"What more do you need to know?  They are spheres, orange, stars on the surface, and unbreakable.  Seven in all, scattered around the world.  What more do you need to know?"

Ash could see in Vegeta's eyes that he was challenging her to admit that she was not capable of doing as he asked, or rather demanded.

"I will find you before the first match of the next tournament, and I will have all seven of these dragonballs."  That was the last she said to them, before turning and leaving.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Please leave a review.  It's the little purple button below here.  Just click, type, and then I know someone is actually reading this.  This is my first DBZ fic, please be gentle.  Let me know if something is incorrect.


	2. The Task

Here is the first chapter for your entertainment.  I hope you like it.  The next chapter is in the works, and it will be posted once it is fully ready.  Well, enjoy.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter One – The Task

Trunks walked into the house to get a glass of water.  He had been training all morning.  Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, and Bulma was in her lab.  _I want to be ready when the next tournament comes around.  Only a little more than a year and a half left.  Too bad Goten has been training with Gohan.  Man I wish I had someone to spar with._  Almost as though the Fates were granting his wish, the doorbell rang.  Thinking nothing of it, he went to see who it was.  He did not recognize the woman that stood on the front steps.

Vegeta, thinking much like his son, headed into the house to quench his own thirst.  He saw Trunks standing at the front door.  "Who's there?"  No response.  "Brat!  I said who's there?"  Still no response.  _DAMMIT!!  I expect people to answer me when I'm talking to them._  Vegeta looked around his son and saw a woman standing there.  She seemed vaguely familiar.  _Those eyes, the long black hair.  Could this be the same weakling that asked me to train her?_

"Master Vegeta." was all the woman said and bowed to him.  "I have completed my task."  She removed her backpack and reached inside.  Neither Trunks nor Vegeta could have anticipated what would lie in her hand.  She presented the seven-star dragonball.  "I have acquired all seven.  I also took the liberty to test each to make sure it was authentic.  You did say they were unbreakable, after all."

Both men just stood there in shock.  This young, weakling, human girl had found the dragonballs.  Vegeta had never believed that she would return, task completed.  _She has found them, all seven.  I can make my wish.  She didn't even know they existed three years ago, so she must not know their purpose.  I can finally be immortal._  His train of thought was derailed as Ash pulled the balls out of his reach.  He had subconsciously reached for her backpack.

"I demand that my training begin immediately."  In her pursuit, Ash had indeed discovered the true purpose of the dragonballs.  She knew the potential held in her hands.  "I wish to learn all that I can.  I do realize that the tournament is less that two years away, and you are undoubtedly training for it."

Vegeta stepped closer to Ash, examining her as he had done at the previous tournament.  He noted that her appearance was a little different.  She was more muscled, darker skin, eyes a lot colder then before, and she did not appear in any way unsure of herself.  "So you have completed your task before the next tournament.  I must admit, I am quite surprised.  I didn't think that such a weak, puny, pathetic human like you would ever be able to do something as simple as find seven orange balls."  Ash could hear the teasing in his voice.  He was trying to anger her, she could feel it.  "That does not make you worthy."  Vegeta grabbed the pack out of her hands and walked back inside the house.

Ash slowly began to chuckle until she was almost hysterical.  Her body was shaking with her insane laughter.  Vegeta and Trunks turned to face her once again.  They were puzzled.  "I must not have told you."

"Told me what?"

"How truly resourceful I can be."  Ash reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a handkerchief.  She slowly unwrapped the object until all could see she held a seven-star dragonball.  Vegeta's countenance remained blank as he pulled the seven-star ball from the pack.  "Did you honestly believe that I would hunt something that is surrounded by danger and not learn it's true nature?  I already told you once, Vegeta.  My will is strong."

Vegeta stared at the orange sphere in his hand.  _This ball doesn't feel like the ones I've held before._  He tightened his hold until the ball cracked into little pieces falling between his fingers.  _NO!!  It wasn't real._  The Saiyan prince crushed each "dragonball" in the pack.  _She holds the real dragonballs.  No matter.  I can easily be rid of this nuisance._  Vegeta dropped the pack among the orange shards of glass littering the ground.  He advanced on Ash, but stopped as she spoke her next words.

"VEGETA!  If you refuse to train me, after I spent more than three years hunting these damn things, I will summon Shen-Long, make my wish, and kick your ass."  Ash very calmly and seriously stated, still clutching the seven-star ball.

Bulma heard yelling and went to investigate.  Stepping outside she asked, "What is all the yelling about?  I can hear you guys in my lab."  She turned to see the woman holding a dragonball.  _Is that the same girl?  Has she really found the dragonballs?  Oh my, then that means that Vegeta will have to train her._

"Stay out of this, woman.  It is of none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't!  I think I do have a say in something if it concerns the entire family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if she becomes your student, and she obviously doesn't live nearby, then she will just have to stay with us.  And that does concern me, monkey man!"  Bulma had put her foot down.  She knew that Vegeta was bound by his pride and honor to keep his word about training the girl.  However, that did not include anything outside of fighting.  Bulma enjoyed having company, and it never hurt to have another woman around with all the testosterone those two put out.  "What I'm curious about is; now that you have the dragonballs, what are you going to do with them?"

Ash was the first to speak.  "I've had a plan for them since I knew their purpose.  Summon the Eternal Dragon and ask him to scatter them again."

"You would waste the chance to ask anything of Shen-Long?"  Trunks could barely comprehend what he had just heard.

"NO!!  You cannot make that decision."

"What I truly desire, Shen-Long cannot grant me.  Only Vegeta can."  Everyone was too stunned by Ash's words to interrupt as she summoned the dragon and wished the balls be scattered again.  Shen-Long neither argued with nor questioned such a simple wish, merely granted it.

Ash walked to a nearby tree and picked up another bag.  "I would like to change into something better fit for training than this."

"Of course, come with me."  Bulma walked back into the house followed by Ash who paused by Vegeta to retrieve her backpack.  He roughly grabbed her upper arm and stared coldly into her eyes.

"Do not expect your time here to be easy."  Vegeta's voice was barely above a whisper.  Ash only nodded once.  He didn't release his grasp until Bulma yelled at him again.

Bulma and Ash talked very little as Bulma gave her a tour of Capsule Corp. and showed her to one of the guest rooms which had an adjoining half-bathroom.  The younger woman explained that Ash was a nickname, her real name was Ashentara.  She would not mention a family name and changed the subject when asked.  Bulma began to feel awkward and excused herself once she realized the time.  _The guys will be expecting lunch in an hour._

Vegeta and Trunks each returned to their respective training areas; Trunks outside, and Vegeta in the gravity chamber.  The prince was not in a mood to train a human.  _And a female at that.  Females are weaker than the males of this species.  I could kill her for sending the dragonballs away like that.  I can't believe that my one true wish, my only desire has been once again fucked by a worthless human female.  One that I now have to train!!!  What the hell did I ever do to deserve such an existence?_  His thoughts were driving his anger which in turn fueled his adrenaline to train harder.

Ashentara did not know where her new teacher had gone.  She saw the lavender-haired boy outside doing katas, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.  She finally decided that she would have to ask the boy.  "Where is Vegeta?"

"Gravity chamber."

"What the fuck is a gravity chamber?"  In answer to her query, a loud, extremely unpleasant sound reverberated throughout the air.  The two youths ran to the source.  Bulma also came running out of the house to find out what had happened.  All three stopped in front of the domed structure to see the doors be forced open, and an exceptionally pissed-off Vegeta step forth from the smoke that came billowing out of the crevice.

"That..", Trunks pointed to the dome, "was a gravity chamber."

Bulma had to control her temper.  _I shouldn't yell at him now.  He's obviously not in a good mood.  But, DAMMIT!!!!  Why did he have to do this now?  I just upgraded the gravity chamber a month ago.  He shouldn't have broken it already._  Bulma tried not to let her frustration show in her eyes.  She cautiously took steps closer to Vegeta and asked, "What happened?  Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, woman."  Vegeta, who did not look hurt, merely brushed dust and debris from his body.

"Then we can begin my training."  Almost mimicking Vegeta, Ash stared coldly at him, standing firm, arms crossing under her breasts.  She had changed from her street clothes into sweat pants and a hooded sweat shirt.  She had also tied her long, black hair back into a high, tight pony tail that trailed down her back and beyond.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma with an expression that said 'Why did you let me get myself into this?'  He gestured for Ash to follow him as he walked farther from the house.  Beginning by testing her current skills and abilities, Vegeta realized this was going to be a very long day.  They were soon interrupted as lunch was ready.  After all had stuffed themselves, each continued their previous activities.  Vegeta was becoming very frustrated with Ash's inexperience.  _I will never train another human ever again.  Damn gravity chamber.  Why did it have to break down now?  Ugh, she has not performed one movement correctly._

Ashentara sensed her teacher's building aggravation.  _I did explain to him that I have never received any formal training.  What the hell does he expect?  But, I've managed to learn most everything else rather quickly, hopefully this will be the same.  If I don't pick up on this, I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself alone,….again._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, please R&R.  I really do value all your opinions.  Plus, I feel more motivated when I know someone is actually reading my shiznit.  *sigh*


	3. That Time

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Two – That Time

Vegeta continued to train Ash the same each day.  He set her on a schedule of waking up before sunrise, stretching, doing morning katas, running around Capsule Corp. for as long as she could stand it, and then have breakfast.  After breakfast, he would have her run some more, do exercises, then teach and perfect new katas.  Around noon would be lunch, then more exercising until the sun was below the horizon line.  They were never interrupted as Bulma spent the days in her lab, and Trunks was at school.

The more she was pushed, the faster she learned.  Vegeta quickly discovered that she whole-heartedly responded to his attacks of her abilities and intelligence.  He used this to his advantage.  If she wasn't performing well, he let out his rage in a verbal assault on her.  Anything not done correctly would be perfected by sun down.  She never bothered to hide her growing sense of pride, the feeling she got when she proved Vegeta's insults to be wrong.  Her training continued like this for the first few weeks, until the inevitable occurred.

The Saiyan and half-Saiyan awoke early as usual, cleaned and dressed for the day's training.  They normally encountered Ash during these wee hours before sunrise doing the same as they; however, this particular morning Ash was nowhere to be seen.  Trunks thought nothing of it, and Vegeta took the opportunity to spend time in the gravity chamber.  Hours passed, Trunks was beginning to get ready for school, and yet Ash was still not seen.

Vegeta realized how much time had elapsed, and his student had not yet shown.  He regretfully exited the gravity chamber and headed for the house.  Bulma was still asleep; she had been working late the previous night.  Trunks rushed past his father as he ran down the stairs and out the door for school.  Vegeta approached the guest room which had become Ash's bedroom.  Opening the door, he saw she was still laying in bed but obviously not asleep as she was rolling around.  "What the hell are you still doing in bed?  You're wasting valuable training time."

"Right now, yelling at me is not the smartest thing for you to do.  I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood?!  No one defies me like that!"  Vegeta pulled the sheets off Ashentara and the bed, grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her onto his shoulder.  Before Ash knew what he was doing, she was staring at Vegeta's ass.  _Whoa!  That's a hard ass._  Ash was momentarily disoriented as she realized what had happened, and happening.  Vegeta was carrying her down the stairs when Ash felt another wave of pain overtake her body.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER!!!"  Ash's body was contorted by the pain so that she almost screamed right into Vegeta's ear.  She quietly commanded, "Now."  Vegeta did not comply and continued down the stairs.  Ash could not take it anymore and began to squirm in his grasp.  No matter what she did, nothing seemed to phase him in the slightest.  Ash, out of pure instinct, balled both her fists together and hit Vegeta as hard as she could right at the base of his spine, where his tail had once been.

Vegeta felt Ash strike his lower back in that sensitive spot, and he was caught off-guard.  He very ungracefully fell and dropped Ashentara.  Luckily, he had already reached the bottom floor, and they were not on the stairs.  The yelling and sound of their fall did not go unnoticed.  Bulma had been jarred awake by Vegeta and Ash's argument.  When she saw them both lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Bulma rushed to Ash simultaneously berating Vegeta.  "What the hell did you do to her, Vegeta?  I've told you to never fight in the house."

"I did nothing to her, woman." Vegeta defended as he rubbed his spine.  "And we were not fighting in the house.  Ash didn't wake up to train."

Ash laid on the floor clutching her stomach.  She looked up and glared at Vegeta so harshly that he didn't say anything else.  "I already told you, dipshit.  Today is NOT a good day to fuck with me!"  She had barely finished her sentence when another wave of pain consumed her.

"What's wrong?  Are you ill?"  Bulma asked tenderly.

"Cramps.  Severe cramps," was all Ash would say.

Vegeta was somewhat puzzled.  "What the hell is wrong with her, woman?  What does she mean by cramps?"

Bulma never had truly painful cramps so this was new to Vegeta.  She glanced between her husband and the young woman writhing in pain.  She stood and walked to the kitchen gesturing for him to follow.  Once they were alone in the kitchen, Bulma began to describe a human woman's menstrual cycle.  Also explaining that each woman has cramps of varying intensity, and apparently Ash's were very intense.  Vegeta was thoroughly disgusted at this point.  _I could have lived without knowing that._

"So what the hell am I going to do with her today?  She won't be able to stand up."

"You let her rest while you train alone in the gravity chamber."

"That is the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."  Vegeta left the kitchen to tell Ash that today she was to rest.  After informing her of his intentions, he started for the door.

"Oh, no you don't, you little spiky-haired motherfucker.  You rudely dragged my ass out of bed, and you'll put my ass back before you continue on your merry fucking way."

Vegeta turned to look at Ash as she evenly spoke those words to him.  He could see it in her eyes; she had a look that could kill, and it was aimed at him.  Not feeling like arguing with a PMS-ing woman, he strolled over to Ash, gently picked her up, and began to carry her back to her room.  _How could I have missed it before?  I can smell it now.  It's like she's in heat.  Even Saiyan women weren't this moody.  Shit, humans are an enigma._  He laid her on the bed and threw the sheets over her.  "As soon as you're feeling up to it, we'll start sparring."

"I'll be fine tomorrow.  But, I'm warning you now.  This will happen every time, like fucking clockwork.  And I will be in full out bitch mode for a week.  Understand?"  Vegeta nodded.  "Good.  I hate repeating myself."

"You and me both." At that Vegeta left her room to train in the gravity chamber.

Afternoon arrived, and Ash was still in bed.  Vegeta and Bulma were finishing lunch when Bulma expressed her concern over the young woman.  "I've never known any woman who had it that bad.  She hasn't come out of her room once.  Not even to eat."

"She's fine.  You did say that this starts when a female is a young teen.  She should be used to it by now."

"But, how do we know that it's always this bad?  What if something has happened to her because of your training?"

"Don't blame this on me!  She told me its always this bad."  Vegeta considered the matter closed, but the look on his wife's face told him otherwise.  "I'll look in on her."  He grumbled obscenities to himself as he climbed the steps to the second floor.  _That woman is trying my patience with this girl._

As Vegeta entered Ashentara's room, he saw her still laying in bed; however, she was not writhing in pain.  In fact, she had an almost serene look about her.  _The pain must have subsided enough for her to rest.  I told that woman she was fine.  I'll not disturb her, I'd hate to see what kind of mood she'd be in if I woke her up._  He was about to leave when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ash roll over to face him, eyes open.  "I assume you feel somewhat better."  She nodded.  "Rest."  He took a few steps closer to the door when…

"Wait."  He paused and faced her.  "Will you take me downstairs?  Please?"

Vegeta was stunned at her drastic change in mood from earlier.  She had warned him about being in 'bitch mode' for the rest of the week.  Now she was politely asking him a favor.  All he could think was, "Why?"

"I haven't eaten all day, and I'm weak.  I don't trust myself to make it downstairs without losing my balance and tumbling down.  Please?"

He could feel her weakness, but had to ask, "Is it truly that terrible that it takes all your energy when you have done nothing but lay around all day?"

"Imagine what it would feel like if someone decided to make balloon animals out of your intestines.  Or, if someone beat a sledge hammer into your stomach, relentlessly for an entire day.  Pain so intense that you know the only escape is sleep, only the pain won't let you sleep.  So no matter what you do, no matter how you sit or lay, no matter what painkillers you take; in the end, you're still fucked."

Vegeta had no possible response to that.  Not even an insult to her inability to withstand pain.  He picked her up to take her down stairs.  Bulma was amazed to see her husband carrying the young woman down the steps.  Her first thoughts were that something was terribly wrong with her, and she would have to be taken to the hospital.  "Oh no!  What's wrong with her?  Is it bad?  Will she be okay?"

The response she received, "She's hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yes, woman."  He turned to the small figure in his arms and asked what she wanted to eat.

After Ashentara was fed, she began to feel much better.  Bulma was talking with Vegeta so everyone was in the house.  From what Ash overheard, apparently Bulma still didn't believe that this was normal to Ash, and Trunks had plans to go somewhere with Goten.  _What the hell kind of name is Goten?  Well, whoever he is it doesn't sound like Vegeta likes him, no wait, not Goten but his father.  Kakarot?  Now that's a truly fuckered name._  Ash was silently giggling to herself when they walked into the kitchen.

"Are you full?  Do you want me to make anything else for you?"

"No, I'm full.  Thank you, Bulma."  Bulma smiled at Ash as she picked up the dishes to be washed.  Her smile didn't last long.

"Since you're feeling better, I've decided to continue your training today.  What's left of the day."

"Vegeta!  She should not be training.  I won't let you take her out of this house."

"Be quiet, woman."

"I hate when you call me 'woman'."  Vegeta smirked at Bulma with a look that said 'I know'.  The two commenced into a staring contest.

_No, it's more like a glaring contest._  Ash thought as she glanced from one to the other._  How in the hell do people like these two manage to stay married?  Must be the sex.  That's about the only thing I can think of.  After all, what woman wouldn't want a man of pure muscle.  Like Brad Pitt from Fight Club, but I'd bet my life that Vegeta could kick that pretty boy's ass any day._  She stood there imagining that fight and couldn't help but smile as she mentally saw Vegeta pummel him into the ground.  _Yeah!  Die, you commi bastard. He He_

Vegeta glanced at Ash and noticed the evil grin.  _What the hell is so amusing to her?_  "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?"

"I hate repeating myself."

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it?"  Both cast a knowing smirk at each other.

"Now I'm confused."  Bulma looked at them wondering what she had missed.  "I'm missing something.  What is it?  I want to know now."

Ash said, "Inside joke."  She headed for the door to go outside.  "What was it you said about me not leaving this house?"  She opened the door and stepped out.  Inhaling the fresh warm air, she felt instantly better.

Vegeta exited the house to the sound of Bulma yelling about the 'inside joke'.  "Ignore her."

"Ignore who?"  Ash just innocently smiled.  "Now, about training…."

"Follow me."  Vegeta began to walk farther away from the house.  He didn't stop until they had reached a small patch of trees with wide trunks and leafed-branches that created a canopy.  They had hiked far enough from Capsule Corp. that it was indistinguishable from its surrounding environment.  Vegeta sat in the middle of the shade and gestured for Ash to do the same.  She sat facing him and pondered.  _Ok, so what the hell does he plan to do way the fuck out here?_

"Have you ever meditated?"

"No.  I never seemed to be able to concentrate hard enough."

"You were probably trying too hard.  To meditate, you don't always have to have a clear mind.  To be unable to completely clear your thoughts denotes an active mind."

"You mean overactive mind."

"Let your mind think and your body relax.  Do not think of any worries."

Ashentara sat there thinking.  Thinking about everything and nothing all at once.  She began to remember why she had gone to the tournament seeking a martial arts teacher.  The life she previously led, and all its frustrations.  Vegeta could sense and see her body tense at her thoughts.

"Ashentara, you must relax your body.  Think of something else, something more soothing to you."

"I'm not sure I can now.  I'm kinda tense."

"You can.  Or has your mind become feeble after so much sleep?"

Ash opened her eyes and stared hard at him.  "Right now that will not work.  If you keep it up, you'll see another mood swing."  She closed her eyes again trying to let her muscles loosen up and her mind aimlessly wonder.  The bad mood that had been slowly brewing was still simmering inside her.  One more comment from Vegeta, and she would unleash her anger and rage on him.  _Which probably isn't a very good idea considering he's your teacher.  Not to mention he's stronger than you'll ever be.  Very strong, pure muscle, even his ass is rock hard._  Images of coming face to … well looking straight at Vegeta's butt earlier came to mind.  She recalled how his muscles were moving as he walked down the steps in those little, black, Spandex shorts.  _The same pair he's wearing now, as a matter of fact.  I can only imagine what it must feel like to have a man with that kind of body ……._  Ashentara's eyes sprung open as she realized what she had been thinking.  _I did NOT just start a wet daydream about my martial arts teacher, did I?  Great! Now I'm more rigid than I was to begin with.  This is just lovely.  Ok.  Let's try this one more time without the hentai daydreams about the married man in front of you; whom you live with I might add.  And his wife.  And son who's only three years younger than you._  She mentally scolded herself, and once again tried to let herself relax.

Ashentara never realized when she had actually fallen into a meditative state.  Her mind just wondered aimlessly for what felt like only a few short moments.  However; that assumption was proven incorrect when Vegeta brought her back to reality, and the sun had descended far below the horizon line.  Ash knew they would not make it back to Capsule Corp. before it was completely dark.  "How long was I out of it?"

"Only a few hours."

"Well, I hope you can see in the dark, because I sure as hell can't."

"Follow me."

"For as long as I can see you."

Vegeta and Ash stood up and began to walk back home.  The trip began in silence, a somewhat comfortable silence.  Vegeta was the first to speak.  "Do you know why I brought you out here to meditate?"

"Because I was in so much pain that I wouldn't have been able to stand up for two minutes let alone exercise.  Not to mention I would have been in such a bitchy mood that we probably would have ended up in a screaming contest.  That's assuming, of course, that you wouldn't just say 'fuck it' and pummel my ass into the ground."

Vegeta stopped walking and just stared at her.  From what Ash could see, he looked either partially confused or totally lost.  Try as he might, Vegeta could not make complete sense out of what Ash had just said.  So, he chose to ignore it and continued walking.  "You need to learn better control over your body.  If you can concentrate your mind, then you can block specific sensations and amplify others.  If your cramps are consistently agonizing, then the ability to numb the feeling will be a great advantage for you.  Or, you could let the torture distract you giving your opponent the advantage."

"I rather enjoy when the odds are in my favor thank you very much."

"Tomorrow we will continue with the meditation.  When this day comes each month, we will concentrate on meditating."

"Sounds good to me."  They remained silent as they reached Capsule Corp.

Bulma was not happy.  _I can't believe he wanted to train her on today of all days.  He obviously doesn't understand how stressful this day can be.  Its getting darker, and they still haven't come back.  If he has done anything to make this worse for her…  Is that them?_  Vegeta and Ash walked into the house, and before Bulma could say anything.

"Woman, where is my dinner?"

"Your dinner?  You've been gone for hours, I've been worried so much that I didn't get any work done, and you want to know where the hell is your dinner?"

Ash could see where this was going.  "Bulma, if this has anything to do with me, then you're overreacting.  Vegeta only taught me one thing today, meditation."

Bulma saw the truth in her face.  She knew that Vegeta wouldn't do anything to harm her.  If for no other reason than he would have to deal with Bulma.  "I'm sorry.  I was just so worried about you.  Dinner is on the table."

"I can take care of myself.  I did find the dragonballs, after all."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Please R&R and visit my site.  http://morbia.net/index2.html

Click

 |

 |

 |

V


	4. Punishement and Truth

And the story continues, whether anyone is reading it or not.  I would like to note that I envision Capsule Corp. to be outside of town.  Not quite as far out as the Son house, but not actually in the city.  This will make more sense in the following chapters.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Three – Punishment and Truth

Months passed, the season was changing into cool days and chilly nights.  Ash could feel her body getting harder, more muscled everyday.  She had grown rather fond of wearing these little leather-looking bra tops that laced like a bodice.  Whenever the day was warm, she was usually clad in one.  Ash's exercises and katas were more difficult than initially, but she had to do them.  Her daily routine had basically remained the same.  Sometimes Vegeta would spend a day working on her stamina, others her speed.  She never allowed Vegeta to get the better of her; not if she saw it coming.  The meditations helped tremendously.  Two months prior, the sparring had begun.  Vegeta had delayed that specific part of her training due to lack of experience.

This day happened to be a holiday, of sorts.  School was closed; therefore, Trunks was home.  He tried to take the opportunity to sleep-in, but Vegeta had become familiar enough with certain holidays that he knew Trunks would be home.  Ash was outside in the still chilled air of early morning starting a day of training.  _Well, at least its supposed to be warm later, then I can take this stupid sweatshirt off.  Man, I hate the cold.  For once, I'd be happy to see the sun._  She faintly heard Master Vegeta, as she had come to call him, very rudely awaken his son.

Trunks came running outside still tying the belt of his gi.  Vegeta's voice quickly followed, "Did you think I would let you sleep-in?  You need to train if you wish to compete in the adult division."  Trunks immediately began to do his own katas while glaring at Ash for giggling at him.

Ash couldn't resist the chance.  In a sing-song voice, she said, "Someone's in trouble."

"Shut up!"  Trunks quipped.  Vegeta had retreated back into the house for a morning snack.

"Trunks, you really do look rumpled."

"Thank you for reminding me."

Vegeta shortly returned outside with a new plan in mind.  "Brat!  Today, you will spar with Ash.  I'll be in the gravity chamber."  He could see both their mouths start to speak in protest.  "NOT a word from either of you."

Early afternoon was upon them, the day had indeed become warmer.  Ash disregarded her sweatshirt to reveal the little dark purple top.  Trunks was not accustomed to sparring with a girl, so he started out easier than necessary.  After Ash had knocked him to the ground a few times, Trunks began to fight back with more determination.  He could handle his father's insults, he could ignore Goten's innocent ignorance, but Ash's condescending remarks were infuriating.  _Why in HFIL do I have to spend my one day home from school fighting with this WOMAN?!?  Oh great!  Now I'm starting to sound like dad._

Ash noticed his split attention and took advantage of it.  She was swiftly perched on Trunks' chest knocking him flat on his back.  "Six to one."  He glowered at her.  "Today is just not your day, man."

"Get off me!"  Trunks sat up abruptly causing Ash to fall backwards onto his legs.  She managed to compose herself into a standing pose.

"Lavender, you need to chill out."

Trunks glared at her and dropped into a defensive position.  _Why does she insist on calling me that?  I hate it!_  Before the two could begin another round, Vegeta came out of the gravity chamber.  Ignoring them, he walked into the house.  Ash gave Trunks a puzzled expression and was greeted with a punch to her gut.  His fury had escalated enough to attack when her guard was down.  He smiled to himself as she doubled over and fell to her knees.  "Six to two."  She coughed a few times.  He walked circles around her.  "GET UP!!"

Ash didn't say anything to him.  She stood and spit out a little blood.  _Damn, that was a hard punch.  Ok, you want to fight serious.  Bring it on._  Wiping her mouth, she shifted to a defensive position.

Bulma was in the kitchen finishing preparations for lunch.  Vegeta entered the kitchen.  He leaned against the doorframe admiring his wife.  "Woman…"

"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me 'woman'?"  Bulma asked.  She didn't bother looking at him while chopping a purple onion for the salad.  She was surprised when he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Whispering into her ear, Vegeta said, "Maybe if you asked instead of telling me, then I might stop."

"Will you please stop calling me 'woman'?"

"No."  As the sound left his lips, Bulma slapped his arm with the salad tongs.  She knew he wouldn't feel it but the only other thing within reach was the knife.  She wasn't that mad.  Yet.  "I wouldn't lie to you."

Bulma lightly kissed her prince.  "Will you tell your protégés that lunch is ready?"

Ash and Trunks were well into their ninth, and most intense, round when Vegeta stepped outside.  He stood back for a few moments watching the two youths spar.  Each blocked or dodged the other's punches and kicks.  But something about the way Trunks was fighting seemed…erratic.  "Boy!"  Trunks failed to acknowledge him.  "Brat!  Stop."  Again, Trunks continued to fight Ash.  Vegeta studied the young woman more closely.  He could see that she was bleeding in a few places, and her moves were becoming frantic.  Trunks spun around to kick Ash's back but was met with the angry face of his father who grabbed his leg causing the younger Saiyan to fall ungracefully onto his ass.

"Father?!"  Vegeta ignore his son and released his leg.  He walked to Ash looking over her wounds.  Trunks stood.  He knew he would be punished for being so hard on her.  No matter how much training she did, she will always be human.  "Father, I…"

"No excuses!  Go inside."  Trunks did as he was told and headed for the house, head bowed.

Ash kneeled panting for air.  She was grateful Master Vegeta had essentially saved her from further beating.  Ash silently made a mental note.  _Don't piss off lavender head like that again.  Damn how the hell does someone so skinny hit that hard.  Shit!  That hurt.  Oh, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow._  Ash's thoughts were interrupted by her teacher's voice.

"Have you two been sparring like that all morning?"

"No.  If we had I'd be dead by now.  Thank you, by the way."

"Tomorrow you will train in the gravity chamber.  Come inside now, lunch is ready."  Vegeta stood and returned to the house.  And food.

Ash had only been there these few months, but she was fully aware how precious the gravity chamber was to Master Vegeta.  She sat in utter shock for a few moments before realizing he mentioned food.

Once lunch was over, Vegeta decided to 'punish' Trunks by rigorously training him in the gravity chamber.  Under a g-force that was ten times more then what he could handle.  Ash remained outside alone doing katas and meditation.

Afternoon became evening.  Bulma was inside starting dinner.  She turned on the small television on the kitchen counter.  "Let's see what's on the news."  She mumbled to herself while seasoning steaks.  None of the reports really held her attention until the anchorwoman began to speak about an international search for a missing girl.  Bulma listened as she was digging through the fridge for a few more items.

"Local authorities used every resource available with no leads.  Police do not suspect foul play; however, the father of the missing woman declares his daughter would never leave their family.  Ashentara Emerald.."  Bulma's head shot out from behind the refrigerator door to stare at the small screen. "…was last seen almost six months ago.  A description is as follows:  medium complexion, long straight black hair, very dark brown eyes, approx. 5' 3" in height, and around 110 lbs.  Ashentara is eighteen years of age.  If anyone has any information as to the whereabouts of Miss Emerald, please contact the local authorities, or call this number.  1-800-…"

Bulma turned away from the television and immediately ran for the gravity room.  Approaching the metal doors she called for her husband.  "Vegeta!!!  I need to talk to you.  Vege…"  Bulma was cut off by the sight of a very annoyed Saiyan prince.

"What?!?!"

"Come into the house, there's something that I need to tell you.  Now."

Vegeta chose not to argue.  He turned to Trunks.  "You will stay here and continue."  He expertly tapped a few keys on the control panel.  Once the doors slid shut, the gravity increased by five times and training bots popped up.  Much to the dismay of the lavender-haired young man.

"What is it, woman?"

"Come inside."  Bulma hurried into the house.  As soon as Vegeta stepped over the threshold, Bulma pulled him away from the closed door.  She didn't want Ash to overhear anything they said.  "I was watching the news. A report came on that caught my attention.  It was a missing persons report."

"Get to the point."

"Ashentara was the missing person.  There is an international search out for that girl.  What are we going to do?"

"Are you sure it was Ash?"

"Positive.  Well, they didn't show a picture or anything, but the description they gave matches her exactly.  I'm telling you, Vegeta, people are looking for her.  Think about it.  She's never said anything about where's she's from.  She won't talk about her family.  We met her at the Tournament."

"I do see your point.  What do you want to do about her?  Turn her in?"

"Well,…. I don't know… I'm not sure.  What do you think we should do?"

"Did this report say who to contact for questions?"

"Yes."  Bulma looked for the phone book and the number of the police.  She quickly scribbled it on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta.  He looked at the number only stating he would handle it.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, tell me what you think so far.  I do hope that at least someone is enjoying this story.  I feel sad when the one story that I have fully planned out is receiving absolutely NO attention.  *sniffles*  Please review.  It helps to stroke my ego.

 |

 |

V


	5. The Lesson

Well, another chapter and no new reviews.  At least last time I looked.  This is still somewhat depressing.  But, I'm stubborn and if I keep writing then someone will have to read it.  Right?  Don't answer that.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Four – The Lesson

Vegeta had talked to the police.  He claimed to be able to help find Ash, if he could speak with Mr. Emerald  Once the police had given him the information he needed, Vegeta contacted Ash's father.  And it went a little something like this:

Phone rings.  The middle son answers.  "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Emerald?"  A strange gruff, male voice asked.

"Hold on."  He cupped his hand over the phone and yelled, "DAD!!"

"What is it?"

"Phone."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know.  He just wants to talk to you."

Mr. Emerald stood up from his chair, a La-z-Boy, and slowly made his way over to the phone.  After none too gently taking it from his son, he spoke to the stranger on the other end.  "Yallo, this is Bill Emerald.  Who's this?"

"Why do you search for Ash?"

Bill was taken aback by this man's straight-forward question.  "She's my daughter.  Why wouldn't I look for her?"  Silence.  "Listen 'ere, stranger.  I don't know who you are, or why you're asking about my Ash, but you better not harm her.  You'll have to answer to me if you do."

"Well, we'll see where Ash really wants to be.  Be at the airport tomorrow by 10 A.M. if you ever want to see your daughter again."  With that, the stranger hung up.  Mr. Emerald stared at the phone in shock for a moment before his eldest asked him what the man wanted.  The four men began to pack for tomorrow.

Vegeta inwardly smiled.  The time difference between West City and Ash's hometown was great.  It was only early morning here, but there it was mid-afternoon.  Vegeta decided to change the routine from the past few days.  It was now Monday, Trunks was back in school, Bulma was at the main complex, and Vegeta was left with Ash.  Over the weekend, Vegeta had Ash and Trunks sparring while he was in the gravity chamber.  But today, he would have to return to the role of 'Master Vegeta'.

The morning had gone like every other.  Stretching, katas, exercises, and a little meditation made the hours fly by.  Before Bulma had left, she prepared lunch and just put it in the refrigerator.  Ash and Vegeta ate lunch in silence.  When all the dishes were in the dishwasher, they both returned outside.  Ash immediately began to do a few stretches.  This was usually the time they started sparring.  Although, the events of Friday were never repeated, Ash still preferred to spar with Vegeta than Trunks.  The former may be stronger, but he possessed more control than the latter.

"We will spar elsewhere today.  There is something you must learn."  Ash merely nodded.  Vegeta wanted to just fly to the familiar sparring grounds often used by he and Goku, as well as their sons, but Ash was not aware he could.  Bulma had asked him to not teach her everything until they knew more about her.  Even he could not argue with such logic.  After grabbing a few towels and some water bottles, they were ready to leave.  _I hate these slow human means of transportation._  Vegeta thought to himself as he popped open a capsule containing a hover bike.

The barren, rocky grounds were not far from Capsule Corp.  The area actually stretched and curved around a river and rock face.  He and Goku normally sparred back there, even though the scenery currently looked nothing like it had before they had found it.  Vegeta decided this area would suit his intentions.  _Secluded, no one will be able to see us.  No matter what happens._  His thoughts faded away.

The two fighters had been at the rocky grounds for almost three hours.  Their matches lasted longer than average, due to the greater open space.  Vegeta had been testing Ash's attack strategy by constantly taking the defensive position.  She was starting to look a little worn out when Vegeta knocked her to the ground.  She laid there for a moment to catch her breath.

"Not every opponent will let you rest."  Vegeta walked around his young apprentice, examining her.  Noting the improvements since her training began.  "If you had to fight for your life, would you be able to win.  To continue the fight no matter what your opponent did to you.  Break a limb, crush your hope, strip you of any comfort or confidence."

"I've never thought about it, Master Vegeta."  It was the truth.

"Why do you wish to be a fighter if you have not contemplated the consequences?"  Vegeta asked in a manner that was meant for Ash to answer to herself.  He watched the young woman analyze his questions.  "Get up."

Ash slowly stood wondering what he meant exactly when he said 'strip you of any comfort'.  _Probably the confidence to beat my opponent.  But, I'm not sure._  Ash did not actually believe that query would ever be answered.  Vegeta was about to prove her wrong.

"Have you given any thought to the true strength of your will?"  Vegeta shifted to an offensive stance.  "Answer this truthfully:  What would you do if your opponent, your enemy took a piece of your comfort?  If he stripped off your little top that you seem so fond of wearing.  Would you continue the fight, or prove to be modest?"

"Logic would dictate I finish the fight.  Although, I am a bit shy.  Maybe my being shirtless might prove a distraction for my opponent thereby giving me the advantage."

"And if you had an audience?  There is a difference between being exposed in front of one and many."

"It might fuel my anger more and still give me an advantage."

"Fight in anger and you lose.  Your answers still harbor doubt.  Doubt yourself and you lose."

Master and apprentice sparred for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  Vegeta concentrated solely on the fight and his plans.  Ash was still slightly distracted by his previous words.  She had not noticed his right hand drop to his side and form a very small Ki ball.  Vegeta used his other hand to distract Ash's gaze towards her right.  With his right hand, Vegeta flattened the energy to a saucer shape and brought it up to cut the bindings of Ash's bra-like top.  He easily jumped behind her grabbing the straps and pushing her to land face down.  The ripped top still in his hands.  Ash landed with a rather loud thud.  Shocked, utterly, completely shocked was the only way to describe how Ash felt in that moment.  She remained on the ground until she felt a very strong hand grab her braided hair pulling her to stand.

"You lose."  Ash instinctively covered her exposed breasts.  "You didn't finish the fight.  I knocked you down, and you didn't even bother to get up.  Where is your sense of logic now?  Look at yourself.  There is no one around, and I'm standing behind you.  Yet you still cover yourself.  Why?"

"Instinct, Master Vegeta.  My instincts still overrule my reflexes.  If my reflexes were stronger, I would not have remained on the ground."  Silence.  "And, I do not believe that you would truly harm me.  You are my teacher, not a mortal enemy.  Fighting you, I have a different mind-set than if I were fighting someone whom I feared or hated."

"I can easily change that."  Vegeta released his grasp of her hair but quickly pulled both her arms behind her back.  He knew he was holding her more forcefully than necessary.  _She will not learn if she does not experience it.  Nothing is more valuable than experience when it comes to training._  "From this moment, until I say otherwise, I am no longer your teacher.  You will fight me as you would your most hated enemy.  Do everything in your power to defeat me.  Succeed, and I will give you this,"   he held up her top, "back."  Vegeta released Ash's arms and tucked her top into the back of his shorts.

Their fight went on and on.  No matter how hard Ash tried, she could not pin Vegeta down nor grab her top from his shorts.  Her being topless seemed to have absolutely no effect on him either.  She was becoming very frustrated and cold.  The sun was starting to set, the warmth of the day was going with it.  _I need to get my damn shirt back.  This is pissing me off.  I fight in anger then I lose.  But if I doubt myself then I still lose.  Ok then, lets see if I can do something different._  Ash renewed her concentration and more closely observed Vegeta's every move.  _There has to be something I'm just not seeing._

As the fight continued, Ash spotted an opportunity he repeated while blocking a kick.  _It may be a set up.  But, if I doubt myself…_  Ash threw a few punches at him, then did the same kick only this time not actually following through with it.  Once his arms went down to block her, Ash quickly retracted her leg.  Jumping as high as she could, Ash brought her knee around to his back making contact with the spine.

Vegeta was mildly surprised to see she pulled a move so bold and risky.  He fell forward but effortlessly flipped back to his feet.  As he turned to once again face her, he realized the top was now in her hands.  She looked at it for a quick moment and saw the binds were singed.  Even if she put it back on, she couldn't tie it.  "This fight is not over.  You have not defeated me."

"Well, now that depends on how you look at it.  You said I had to defeat you, and you would give this back.  Yet throughout the entire battle, you kept it out of my reach.  Almost as though, if I regained it I would win."  She threw it off to the side.  "But if you wish to continue…"

Vegeta stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest.  "Very observant."  He walked over to one of the boulders picking up his bag.  He reached inside and pulled out a new top.  This one was dark blue.  "Do you want this one instead?"

Believing he meant another round of sparring, Ash dropped into one of her familiar stances.  She stared at him while he just stood there drinking down a bottle of water.  "Well?"

"What?"

"Are we going to fight?"  She swore she heard a faint chuckle.

"You only need answer my question."

Ash cautiously treaded closer.  "Yes."  He gently tossed the piece of clothing in her direction.

"Your training for today is not finished."

"Are you my teacher, again?"  Ash innocently asked while lacing the binds.  No answer.

Vegeta and Ash trained until the sun had completely set.  They rode home in silence.  Tomorrow would be another day.  More lessons.  More training.  More bruises and sore muscles.  _Vegeta was right.  I do need to think about these things.  Fighting a man is different from fighting another woman.  Men tend to look down upon women.  Like we're weak, inferior._  Ash felt her anger begin to rise.  _Calm.  Just calm down.  Not every man is the same._  Her thoughts lead her to open her eyes and look at the man in front of her.  Her teacher.  _Master Vegeta._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

If you're reading this, then you have just joined a minority.  Well, please leave a review.  Because, if I get depressed over this one then it won't help with my others.  *mumbles* Which people actually seem to read. *end mumbling*


	6. Lies Unmasked

A/N:  This chapter is longer than I intended it to be, but that's alright.  None of these events have happened to me, I'm just using my imagination.  And I hope that Vegeta isn't too OOC.  This is a more cerebral side of him.  *shrugs*  That's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Five – Lies Unmasked

The next day Ash awoke as usual.  Her pre-breakfast routine was carried out as normal.  However, the day to follow would be anything but normal.  Master Vegeta informed her that this day would be spent improving her stamina.  That meant jogging the seven miles into town, spar in the park on the other side of town, then jog the seven or so miles back.  _Well, at least I'm not in the gravity room fighting robots._  The memory of Trunks' punishment came to mind.  Ash gathered a few items into her backpack; towel, change of clothes, extra hair ties, and a few bottles of water.  Vegeta did the same.  The two began jogging from Capsule Corp. at the same time Bulma and Trunks were leaving for work and school, respectively.

The jog would take roughly a few hours, depending how many road-raged drivers tried to run them over.  _I just hope another car full of women doesn't stop to stare at Master Vegeta and cause a traffic jam like last time.  Man, that was funny, but all those poor people.  I wonder how some of them explained why they were late for work._  The memory brought a smile to Ash's lips.  It did not go unnoticed.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just remembering something."

Vegeta just shook his head a little with an expression of 'I don't want to know'.  For the most part, their work out encountered no major problems.  Unless you count the occasional mother-taking-her-kids-to-school who did a double take towards Vegeta.  He seemed not to notice.  These little moments kept a smile on Ash's face the entire way to the park.

_Ah, the park.  How I loathe the park.  Ok, not so much the park as all the people.  I'm not exactly a social butterfly.  Well, let's see how many times today I can get my ass kicked._  These thoughts ran through Ash's mind as she dropped her bag under the shade of a tree and began doing stretches.  This day was not as warm as the previous days had been, yet still teacher and student were dressed mostly in spandex.  The sporadic stare or double take from various women continued while Vegeta was doing his own warm-ups.  _Somehow I doubt he'd get all this attention if he wore a damn shirt or sweats.  But, most men do like their egos stroked.  Though, technically Master Vegeta isn't most men.  Speaking of most men…_  Ash spotted an older man staring at her while she was doing a hand stand and stretching her legs.  _Probably a business man who's trying to stay in shape.  The only shape I see on that guy is round.  Keep jogging fat ass._  Her contempt for such men only increased when she caught a glint of light from his wedding band.

Vegeta and Ash started off slow, but quickly picked up the pace.  Her stamina was definitely being tested, no matter how hard she tried there was no pause for anything.  To remain on the ground, Ash would receive either a swift yank back to her feet or a low growl which would make her jump to her feet.  _My mind is going crazy trying to keep up with all this.  I need a break.  I swear he's trying to drive me insane.  Calm.  Breathe.  Don't let him get the better of you.  If I show weakness he will take advantage of it and be twice as hard on me.  Yet, to not show weakness, he will believe that I can keep this up 'til Kami knows when.  Logic.  Think logically._  Ash tried to keep concentrating on her teacher and a way to defeat him.  To defeat him in a way to allow her a break.  Each attempt failed, some worse than others.  The match continued much to the amazement of those watching.  A few visibly and/or audibly cringed when Vegeta swept Ash off her feet to land with a resounding thud.

"Need water."

"What?  Fine, we shall pause for a few moments."

"Thank you, Master Vegeta."  Ash slowly lifted herself back to her feet.  After nearly downing an entire bottle of water in less than a minute, she sat Indian-style to take a quick meditation.

Vegeta stood looking around at everyone in the park.  _If everything went as planned, they should be here within the hour._  He glimpsed at the tranced young woman.  _If they are her family, they will recognize her.  Her appearance is similar enough.  I will learn who you truly are, Ash.  On this day, no more hiding.  No more lies._

The hour passed within moments.  Ash's spirit had been renewed by the brief intermission.  She felt anything was possible.  Doubt was silenced.  Fear diminished.  And she was kicking Vegeta's ass.  Well, as much as she was able.  "Come on, Master Vegeta.  I know you can do better than this."  Kick.  Dodge.  Punch.  Block.  "Or are you getting soft?"

"You forget, Ash.  I am the teacher."

"Could have fooled me."

Vegeta growled.  He was beginning to understand why and how Trunks could lose control.  "Keep it up, weakling.  We'll see how much you can really take."

"I may be weaker than you, but I'm not as weak as I once was."

"No."  Duck.  Punch.  "You're not."

Ash's mind had cleared considerably.  The frustration was no longer part of her.  She smiled and said, "This is almost becoming fun."  Bringing her weight down to a crouch avoiding a kick, she vaulted herself higher to spin-kick Vegeta's shoulder.  Her foot connected with pure, hard muscle causing Vegeta to step forward a bit.  Once, Ash landed she quickly spun around to punch his spine.  Her sight caught the face of someone she never wanted to see again.  _Michael?_  This moment of distraction was enough to send her flying forward from Vegeta's next attack.  She attempted to land on her hands and just use the momentum to flip right-side up.  Her sight caught another face.  _Jeremy?  Oh SHIT!!_  "Master Vegeta."  Her voice only a whisper.

Mr. Emerald and his three sons had just arrived in West City moments ago.  They were hastily searching the park for Ashentara.  Michael, the eldest, spotted a woman fighting a man.  She looked like his sister, but something was different.  Jeremy, the middle son, had also seen the woman.  Both brothers thinking the same thing.

"Mike, is that her?"  A slight red-neck accent could be heard.

"Looks like her, don't it?"  Same accent.

"Lets tell Dad."

"I'll get Bobby."

The brothers quickly went separate ways to find a fellow family member.  The four men were shortly approaching the two fighters.

Ash wanted to be anywhere but right there in that moment.  She tried to lie to Vegeta saying she needed to use the bathroom.  He didn't believe her.  "You must face your fears."

"What?"

"No more lies, Ashentara.  Today, this façade ends."

"You set this up?!"  Rage was overcoming Ash's entire body.  Overpowering her senses.  "Bastard!  You're just like every other male I've ever known.  I thought you were different, Vegeta."  She tried to vent her anger through her fists, but Vegeta easily held her arms still.  She struggled in vain knowing it was futile.  The only thing that made her stop was a voice.

"Ashentara?  Is that you?"  Mr. Emerald asked unsure.

Bobby, the youngest brother, stared at the young woman.  "I don't think that's her, Dad.  She looks diff'rent."

Ash stood facing Vegeta, listening to her brothers.  _Even after all this you are still a moron._  "Its called muscle, Robert.  Get some."  Vegeta release his grip, and Ash turned to face her family.  "I would ask how you found me, but I don't think that's necessary."  She glared at Vegeta.

Mike looked at Vegeta with an unusual expression.  "Who's this guy, Ash?  Your boyfriend?  Is that why you ran away?  To be with this shorty?"  The boys chuckled to each other passing 'knowing' glances.

"Yeah, Sis."  This from Jeremy.  "Is he your boyfriend?  Or just a lay?"

"Idiots."  Ash never tried to mask the malice in her voice.  Why start now.  "Master Vegeta is my teacher.  And apparently he is the one who led you here."

"Brought them here.  I arranged for a Capsule Corp. helicopter to get them."

"Oh, a teacher," Mike could barely speak around his chuckling.  "What's he teachin' you?  How ta cook?"  All three erupted into howls of laughter.

The little one decided to join the fun.  "Or how ta be a good wife?"  Another fit of hysterics followed.

Ash looked at Vegeta.  "Must you actually ask why I left?"

"You tell me."

She turned back towards her family.  "Listen, morons.  Master Vegeta is teaching me martial arts.  I met him at the World Tournament.  And just so you know, he almost won."

"What the junior division?"  More laughter.

"Boys!"  Mr. Emerald barked.  "What have I told you 'bout behavin' in public?"  They managed to quell their laughter to infrequent outbursts.  "Now, Mr. *pause* I don't believe you've introduced yourself.  I'm Bill Emerald.  Please, call me Bill."

"Vegeta, as your daughter has said several times already."

A faint, "What the hell kinda name is that?" was heard from the unruly young men, whom received a taunting look from their father.

"Well, Mr. Vegeta, I would like to thank you kindly for returnin' my daughter to me.  If there is anythin' I can do fer ya…"

"Ashentara is going nowhere."

"What?"  The sudden outburst caused a few birds in a nearby tree to flee.  "What's the big idea, 'ere?"

"Ashentara came to me asking to learn martial arts.  Her will was strong, but her body was weak.  She proved herself worthy to be my student."

The boys saw another chance to further irritate their sister.  "Gee, I wonder how she did that?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta faced Ash for a moment.  Then turned his attention towards the undisciplined young men.  "How old are each of you?"

Robert said, "Twenty."

Jeremy said, "Twenty-two."

Michael very defiantly said, "Twenty-five."

Vegeta harrumphed.  "Children."  Before he could speak to Bill again, Michael interrupted.

"What do ya mean by 'children'?  We're older than her."

"Yeah."  Jeremy and Robert agreed.

Vegeta turned an icy glare to them.  Daring them to say something else.

One faintly mumbled, "Shorty.  I could take him."

Of course with his sensitive Saiyan hearing, Vegeta heard him.  "Is that so?  One of you thinks he can defeat me in a fight."  He chuckled a little.  An evil sound that resonated from deep within him.  "I would not waste my time on any one of you."

Michael still displaying that streak of defiance and stupidity.  "What 'bout all three?"

"Ash could easily defeat the three of you."

"Master Vegeta!"  Ash didn't have the chance to speak further.

"Oh yeah, Shorty?  Then its on."

Ash was about to protest against Vegeta until she saw his visage.  She centered herself then shifted to an attack stance.  The fight was very short compared to what Ash was accustomed.  In a matter of minutes, the three young men were lying on the ground around their baby sister's feet.  "That was too easy."

"Ashentara!"  Vegeta scolded.  "Never underestimate an opponent.  You should have finished that fight sooner."

"Yes, Master Vegeta."

Mr. Emerald was in utter shock.  He couldn't believe that his daughter had just beat the crap out of his three sons.

Vegeta convinced everyone to sit down.  He did not intend this ever so lovely family reunion to turn into a fight.  _Damn humans._  Half an hour passed before any real progress was made.  He was beginning to understand the reasons behind Ash's flight from her past.  Of all the things he expected, Vegeta never imagined the truth.

Ash was staring down her father.  Throwing the reality of her previous life back into his face.  She silently thanked the prince for demanding no interruptions.  "You all treated me like I was a fucking servant.  Constantly ordering me around.  Clean the house, do the dishes, do the laundry, cook dinner, lunch, breakfast.  If I hadn't spent endless hours picking up after you disgusting slobs that house would have been an inhospitable shit hole.  And you know it!  I honestly would not be the least bit surprised if none of you have lifted one damn finger to clean that house since I've been gone."

Vegeta turned to Bill and said, "Is this true?"

"She liked to keep the house clean."

"BULLSHIT!!!!  You chauvinist bastard.  You thought it was my role in life just because I don't have a dick!"

"Ash!"  Vegeta snapped.  "Center yourself.  Never let your emotions control you."

Ash very calmly said, "I am not as I once was," before slipping into a meditative state.

_Bastard.  Useless, uneducated bastard.  And of course, he taught his sons to be just like him.  I'm so glad I left.  I should thank Master Vegeta for reminding me why I made this decision.  I'll tell him the rest of this later.  While we're jogging home.  That's the best time.  Now is the moment where I shall sever all ties with that life.  Their Ash is dead._

Vegeta and Ash were jogging home.  They had already traversed more than one mile.  Ash debated when to start talking.  On one hand, she felt that Vegeta should know the full story; on the other hand, she wasn't sure of his reaction.  _And I really don't want Bulma to feel like she needs to comfort me about something that happened years ago.  Well, better late then never._  "Master Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"I didn't exactly tell you the whole story."  He stopped running.  "There were a few things I left out because I wasn't sure how anyone would react.  Of course, it wasn't as though those four weren't aware."

"Stop talking in riddles."

"My brothers tortured me worst of all.  They would bring friends home to help join in the fun of making my life a living hell.  Always intentionally making a mess for me to clean.  When I was fifteen, one of Michael's friends tried to rape me.  I managed to fight back so he didn't get very far.  I ran away from home for about a day and a half.  When I returned the house was a complete mess.  Dad yelled at me for not keeping it clean.  None of them even realized I had been gone."  Ash paused for a moment.  "I told Dad.  He didn't believe me.  He thought I was making it up so Michael would get in trouble.

"When I turned sixteen, none of them even acknowledged it was my birthday.  I would have gone out with friends, but every time I did Dad would call the cops to bring me home.  He was always claiming I was a runaway.  But it was that day I made the decision to leave for good.  My main problem was money.  I had none.  The neighbor knocked on the door as I was contemplating what to do.  Mrs. Burress was an elderly woman who had lived next door since before I was born.  She invited me over for dinner.  While we were talking she told me about my mother.  Dad had always said that Mom died while having me.  Mrs. Burress told me what really happened.  My mother had grown tired of my father's abuse.  She left him shortly after I was born.  She had tried to take me with her, but the bastard wouldn't let her.  My mother had set up an account in my name that she periodically put money in.  By the time I was sixteen, there was enough for me to leave.  It was then that I found you at the Tournament."

Vegeta listened to everything she said.  Only one thing stuck out in his mind.  "Where is your mother now?"

"She died before I found her.  I have a half-sister.  Mom remarried."

"I think its time we go home."  Ash nodded in agreement.  They continued the jog to Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so tell me what you think of it.  I'm going to plug one of my other DBZ fics.  Its my first attempt at romance called Forbidden Pleasure.  That thing has not received many reviews, at the time of this update.  Please, let me know what you think.  Oh, I almost forgot.  Yes, I am making fun of names that are so ridiculously common like Michael and Jeremy.  Think about how many people you know with those names.


	7. Z Party

I thought about including Pan in this chapter, but then I'd have to include her in my sequel.  Now that just requires way too much effort.  I haven't even finished work on this bitch, and yet I already have plans for a sequel.  I have this story mapped out.  I know where its going to end.  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Six – Z Party

_From the journal of Ashentara:_

_                It has been nearly a year since I first arrived at Capsule Corp.  Time passes so quickly it seems.  Before long another tournament will be upon us.  Trunks is excited about competing in the adult division for the first time.  Master Vegeta has not shown any anxiety towards the tournament.  I do not know if I will compete.  I cannot defeat my teacher.  Or Trunks.  We haven't sparred much since that day._

_                Lately my thoughts have been filled with curiosities of Master Vegeta.  Not exactly dishonorable thoughts, just a fascination with the man.  There is so much I do not know about these people.  I can feel secrets hovering in the air at times.  I am not without my own secrets; however, they are aware of the important ones.  Master Vegeta spoke with Bulma about some of the trials and tribulations of my past.  I'm just glad she didn't try to comfort me about it.  A bit late for it anyway.  I've always managed to deal with my problems in my own way.  Some more effective than others I've learned._

Knock, knock.  "Ash, are you ready?"  Trunks asked through the door.

"I'll be out in a moment."

_                Well, today should be interesting.  Bulma has arranged a little get-together for all of her friends.  Ugh.  I would much rather spend the day in the gravity chamber with Master Vegeta.  At least then the day would be productive.  But, Bulma has insisted that everyone be there.  I swear I will never understand how she can have so much control, no not control but lack of a better word, control over a man like Vegeta.  I have never seen either of them wear wedding bands; yet she is always referring to him as her husband.  To say these people are confusing would be an understatement.  And to think, I did well in psychology._

Vegeta was tiring of Bulma's incessant nagging about every little detail.  He walked up the stairs mumbling to himself.  "Damn woman.  Interrupting our training just to invite Kakarot and his idiot friends over.  I hope that Namek won't be here."  He approached the door to Ash's room.  "Ashentara, what is taking you so long?  Bulma is worried."

"Let her worry.  I'm doing something."

Vegeta didn't like that answer.  Plus, he didn't want to go back downstairs to 'help' Bulma set up.  He opened the door.  "What?"  He was mildly surprised to see Ash sitting on her bed writing in a book.

_                Great!  Well I guess I no longer have a choice in this matter.  Let's see how this party goes.  I hope it provides some form of entertainment._

"What is that?"

Ash simply stated, "A journal."  She closed the book, put it under her pillow, and walked past Vegeta out of the room down the stairs.

"Women."

Bulma and Ash finished arranging all the food Bulma had prepared.  And it was a lot of food.  Plus, a few of the guests brought some entrees of their own.  Later Ash would learn why and be thankful for it.  Little by little the guests arrived to Capsule Corp.  Ash sat on the couch in the living room watching TV.  A 'little boy' walked in with his 'mother'.  The boy had black hair and was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt.  He walked over to Ash and said hello.

"I'm Krillin.  What's your name?"

"Ash," she replied without looking at him or acknowledging his outstretched hand.  _Why the fuck is this kid bugging me already?  I have no tolerance for children.  GO AWAY!!!!!  Brat._

Trunks walked into the room.  "Hey, Krillin, 18.  Where's Marron?"

The blond woman answered, "The kitchen."  Trunks left the living room in search of Marron.

"Did he just call you, 18?"

"Yes."  She replied with a 'make something of it' tone to her voice.

Ash decided it was in her own best interests to not fuck with this woman.  _She might be worse than Bulma.  Or Chi-chi.  At least from what I've heard Master Vegeta and Trunks say of her.  Speak of the devil…_

Krillin noticed the Son family walk in and announced it to the entire house.  "Goku!  Chi-chi!  Where's Goten?"

"I'm over here."  A young man, who frighteningly resembled his father, walked into the room eating a few deviled eggs.

Goku turned to his youngest son and saw the eggs.  "Hey!  Where did you get those?"

"Kitchen."  Before Goten could say anything else, his father was no where in sight.  He just shrugged his shoulders and ate his snacks.  He looked over to Krillin just then seeing the young woman on the couch.  "Who's she?"

Krillin glanced at Ash and said, "She said her name was Ash.  She didn't say anything else."

"You didn't ask anything else."  _Why are these people talking about me like I can't hear them?  How rude!_

"Hey everyone!  Mom, where's Dad?"  Gohan and Videl had just arrived, although Videl was in the kitchen with Bulma trying to keep Goku from eating all the food.

"Where he always is, near the food."

Gohan laughed nervously as he looked around.  His gaze landed on Ash.  _I wonder who she is._  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Trunks came back into the room snickering at something Marron was telling him.  "Dad can do some of the craziest things, I swear."

Goten smiled at his best friend and often times partner in crime.  "Hey, Trunks.  Hey, Marron."

"Goten!  What's up, man?"

"Hey, Goten."

"Who's she?"  He gestured towards Ash who was still failing to acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room.

"Ash.  She's kinda moody sometimes."  He smiled at Ash when she turned to glare at him.

Krillin noticed this little moment and drew a very wrong conclusion.  "Oh, I get it.  She's your girlfriend.  Isn't she, Trunks?"  _As long as he stays away from my daughter._  "I hope you warned her about Vegeta."  Krillin laughed.

Ash had heard enough from the 'little boy'.  She swiftly stood and picked up Krillin by his shirt.  "I do not require any forewarning about Master Vegeta.  Now, I suggest you think before you speak, little boy."

"Ashentara!  Put the monk down."  Vegeta commanded from the doorway.

"Monk?"  Ash looked closer at Krillin.  "This little boy is training to be a monk?"

Krillin squirmed in her grasp.  18 stepped closer and spoke.  "He's not a little boy.  He's my husband."

"Husband?!"  Ash immediately released her hold of the small man; he managed to land on his feet.  Then she turned evil eyes to him.

Goku, who had just recently been shoved out of the kitchen, blinked a few times mildly stunned by the events that had just passed.  "Wait.  Did you say _Master_ Vegeta?"  Apparently, he had heard that much.

"Yes.  He is my teacher."  Ash stated matter-of-factly.

Half the room –after falling down anime style- all exclaimed in unison, "Teacher?!"

Gohan chuckled as he said, "You're joking, right?  Vegeta would never teach anyone outside his own bloodline."

Goten, somewhat still stunned, "Yeah.  Vegeta would never consider …"

Goten was interrupted by Ash's malicious laugh.  "I am living proof of the contrary."  She turned to Vegeta.  "How long have you known these people?  They obviously don't know you."

"Ashentara."  Merely by saying her name, Vegeta had everyone's attention.  Her smile faded to a blank countenance.  He walked up to Ash.  They stood nearly eye to eye, but he still managed to look down upon her.  "Do you enjoy our sparring in the gravity room?  Keep talking and that's where you'll spend the night."

"No, Master Vegeta."  She bowed her head in apology.

Goten turned a quizzical face to Trunks.  "The gravity room?"

"Yeah, Dad uses it as punishment.  If Ash or I get in trouble, and Mom lets Dad handle it, we always end up in the gravity room doing our training under excessive G's.  Its not fun.  Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it."  _I definitely would not want an angry Vegeta sparring with me in there._

Goku's face showed a hint of anger as he faced Vegeta and said, "You spar with her in the gravity room?"

"Relax, Kakarot.  I go easy on her."

Chi-chi grabbed her husband's arm.  "Goku, calm down."

Ash's head shot up at Vegeta's words.  "You go easy on me?  How easy?"

Vegeta scowled at her defiance.  "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Without taking his eyes off Ash, Vegeta asked, "Kakarot, want to spar?"

"Sure, Vegeta."

Vegeta, Goku, and Ash were the only people to leave the party.  Living at Capsule Corp. for as long as he had, Vegeta was very familiar with the layout.  Ash, on the other hand, had no clue where the hell they were.  A set of double doors was becoming closer with each step.

"Master Vegeta, where are we going?"

"To spar in a more natural environment."

"Well, I hope you can remember how to get back."  Goku said, "I've never been able to find my way around here."  Vegeta opened the doors to reveal an arboretum.  "Hey, I remember seeing this place."

Ash stood back as her teacher and his rival began to spar.  She was truly amazed at the speed, skill, and strength of the two fighters.  _I had no idea he was this strong.  No wonder I can never defeat him.  I don't have a chance._  The fight continued as each warrior did his best to outmaneuver the other.  Ash slowly began to realize Vegeta was struggling to block or dodge Goku's attacks.  _HOLY SHIT!!!  Goku is stronger than Vegeta?  How the fuck can they be this powerful?  Is this humanly possible?  I now realize my apprenticeship will last much longer than I had initially anticipated.  Damn._

Bulma had finally finished all the necessary preparations and straightening what Goku had disturbed.  All the food was arranged buffet style throughout the entire kitchen.  She took a deep breath before joining her guests in the living room.  She silently hoped Vegeta and Ash were behaving themselves.  _I swear more than just training is rubbing off on that girl._  As she walked into the living room, she saw a few guests for the first time that evening.  Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, and Master Roshi were seated throughout the room with everyone else.  "Hello everyone.  I'm so glad you all could make it."  Pause.  She looked around the room.  "Where's Vegeta and Goku?"

Krillin was the only person willing to answer.  "Vegeta asked Goku to spar with him."

Bulma started fuming.  "I asked him to behave, and the first chance he gets he goes off sparring with Goku."

"I know!"  Chi-chi had to throw in her two cents.  "Every time we get those two together they are always fighting."

"Why do we even try anymore?  Did anyone see which way they went?"  Every head was shaking in the negative.  "Great!  Now how are we going to get them back here?  I don't have time to search the entire complex."

Chi-chi snapped her fingers.  "I know a way.  Trunks, Goten, Krillin, help us.  Go down a different hall and yell 'Its time to eat'.  I know my Goku, he'll be back in one second flat."

"Great idea, Chi-chi."  The five of them each went in a different direction calling for Goku.

Ash intently watched the fast paced fight.  She could almost swear they disappeared for short intervals.  The sheer skill the two men exhibited was astonishing.  _I have never seen anything like this.  Not even at the tournament.  But, then again I didn't have such a close view._  Ash tried to analyze their fighting styles as best as she knew how.

"Come on, Vegeta.  I know you can do better than this.  Or has taking on a student made you slower?"

"Damn you, Kakarot.  I am not slow."

"Now do you understand why I agreed to let Piccolo train Gohan?"

Vegeta growled in response.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"I heard nothing."

"Wait, it sounded like Trunks."  Pause.  "I think he said its time to eat."

"DAMMIT!!!  Forget about food and fight me!"

"But, I'm hungry."

"I don't give a shit.  You agreed to spar with me."  Vegeta aimed his fist for Goku's stomach which suddenly was gone.  "DAMMIT!"  He fumed for a moment powering up to shoot a Ki ball at something when he saw Ash.  _Shit.  I can't blow something up with her around._  Instead he settled for spin-kicking a tree over.  "Damn, Kakarot."

Ash felt Vegeta's surge in energy.  _Holy FUCK!!!!!  What the hell was that?_  Vegeta had taught Ash to sense and measure Ki, in a way.  Along with her meditations, she was instructed to feel the energies around her.  He didn't explain it like Ki, but it was the same thing.

Goku ran blindly from one hall to the next.  At the speed he was going, it didn't take long for him to get lost.  "Where am I?"  No one answered him.  He could still hear people telling him it was time to eat.  His stomach seemed to grumble louder each time he heard it.

Practically an hour passed before everyone was back into the more familiar sectors of Capsule Corp.  And then it really was time to eat.  Everyone enjoyed gathering again, even though in a year they would be doing it once more at the tournament.  Yamcha offered to spar with Ash if she ever wanted to.  She surprised him and anyone in ear shot when she said he was too weak.  Master Roshi quickly learned to keep his hands and eyes off her.  And no matter what, Krillin could not get into her good graces.  She seemed to have no problems with Gohan, to Videl's annoyance.  Piccolo remained silent for the most part.  Ash respected him in some twisted way.

The late night was upon everyone as the guests quietly left Capsule Corp.  Bulma activated the cleaning robots to take care of the disaster areas that used to be her kitchen and living room.  Slowly the residents went to bed.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, that's it for this edition boys and girls.  I hope you enjoyed this segment of Apprentice.  I promise the next chapter will have more action.  Not that kind of action, pervs!!  I'm saving that for the sequel.  *evil laugh*  Well, please review and tell me what you think.  In case anyone wonders, no one ever beta's my stuff.  Although, I do try to keep any spelling and grammar errors out.


	8. Deceiving Appearances

A/N:  In case you haven't noticed, I upped the rating to R because of this chapter.  The beginning part of this I did not have as part of my original plot.  A review gave me the idea, in some odd sort of way.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Seven—Deceiving Appearances

His strong hands caressed every line and curve of her back.  Lifting her closer to him.  She could feel his soft lips, hot breath on her neck.  Placing chaste kisses all over her skin.  Leaving behind a trail of burning desire.  Her body was motionless; eyes unable to open.  Unable to look upon the face of the man stirring such intense yearning within her very soul.  He was in control.  She knew that.  Every inch of her skin seemed to touch every inch of his.  Yet, they were not one.  Her heat was reflected to her by his closeness and magnified by his own.  Merely a simple movement of muscles kept them as two lovers.  Her numbness faded.  She flipped her mystery lover onto his back, taking control.

Ash opened her eyes to stare at the floor.  She realized she was half hanging, half falling over the side of the bed.  _Wakefulness can be annoying._  She pulled herself back onto her bed.  Glancing at the clock, she had over three hours before her day officially began.  _The Fates hate me.  Don't you?  Spiteful bitches._  Her thoughts unwillingly returned to the man in her dream.  She had never had a 'wet' dream.  Well, none she could recall.  Why now?  Why was now the time her subconscious chose to conjure one?  _Ok, now I know the Fates really hate me._  She tried to get comfortable, let herself relax so she could go back to sleep.  That wasn't going to happen.  Giving up, Ash rose from her bed and headed for the kitchen.

_The quiet of the night is always soothing.  I love this time.  No one is awake.  No one nor nothing to disturb this floating sensation._  Ash quietly padded down the hall, down the stairs.  She reached the living room seeing everything with perfect clarity.  Light from the street lamps shone through the sheer drapes dimly illuminating the lower level of Capsule Corp.  Ash slowly walked towards the main window, as though in a haze.  Her petite hand brushed a drape aside.  Looking out the window, Ash saw the cause of her restlessness.  _Well, no wonder my subconscious chose now to surprise me.  It's a full moon.  That explains a lot._  Ash had always felt an affinity with the moon.  There was neither rhyme nor reason to it.

Sighing Ash quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  Sleep invaded her senses as she returned to her room.  The rest of the night, Ash was in a deep dreamless slumber.

Trunks awoke very late.  _Shit!  Man, am I ever going to be late for school._  The lavender-haired youth quickly dressed, gathered his bag, and ran out the door.  Right after saying an extremely rushed 'good morning' and 'good bye mom I'm late' to Bulma.  She just shrugged.  It wasn't the first time, and she doubted it would be the last.  Drinking her orange juice, she retreated to her lab looking over a report for her meeting that day.

Ash and Vegeta were outside doing their normal morning routines.  Neither gave much thought to Trunks' rushed departure.  They had already been training for two hours.  Ash was becoming frustrated.  Her dream lingered in the recesses of her conscious mind.  Vegeta was becoming angered at her lack of concentration.  He also wasn't trying very hard to suppress that anger.  Before he could continue verbally berating Ash, Bulma called for him from the doorway.  He audibly huffed at his student before heading for the house.

"What is it, woman?"

"Vegeta, Trunks just called from school.  He forgot his science report.  I need you to take it to him."

"What?  Why can't you?"

"I have a meeting at the main complex, and I'm running late.  I'm not asking much."

Vegeta scowled and said nothing.

"Vegeta!  Trunks needs that report.  He told me its half his grade for this semester."

"Then he will learn to remember his things."

"I will not have **my** son flunking science!!"  Bulma closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself.  "I'm late.  I expect you to get that report to him.  Now, good-bye.  I'll see you later."  She briefly smiled at Vegeta, walked outside, popped open her capsule car, and left for her meeting.

Vegeta returned to his student.  _What is with these women today?  That woman has interfered with my training enough already.  Now she wants me to waste more time by…_  He paused in mid thought looking at Ash.  That ever so familiar smirk crossed his face.  _I just found the solution to both problems._

"Ashentara, you have not been concentrating all morning."  He held up his hand to stop her from interrupting.  "I know when your attention is split.  Instead of sparring in the gravity room, I have something different for you to do."  Vegeta explained Trunks' problem, and how it was relevant to her punishment.

Ash stood in her closet searching for a different outfit.  _Great!  Because that purple headed genius forgot his damn homework, I have to run to the fucking city and take it to the bastard.  Ugh!  I really need to work on my concentration.  Well, good point:  having the dream gives me something to block in future meditations._  She mentally grumbled to herself as more time was wasted looking for something to wear.  After all, she was going to be in a public high school.  Their dress codes didn't exactly approve of leather sports bras and matching mini skirts.  _I'm half tempted to just wear what I have on now.  _Ash finally settled on a black and dark purple body suit that clung to every curve of her lithe form.  Of course, she wore her favorite pair of black knee high boots.  The only visible skin was her face and hands.  Looking in the mirror, she smiled and left her own bedroom for Trunks'.

The report was exactly where he said it would be, his desk.  _Now that's someone who's gifted.  Forgets his schoolwork on his desk.  Go figure._  Ash left the Capsule Corp. grounds with the report in her backpack along with a few water bottles.  Although Ash had traversed these same grounds many times before, this day was different; she was alone.

A thought suddenly struck Ash, who by now was over halfway to West City.  _SHIT!!!  I just realized I didn't ask where the hell his school is.  And this is a big city, they might have more than one high school.  Well fuck me running._

Trunks sat in his third period nervously twitching his leg.  He was worried that his father wouldn't bring his report on time.  Even though science was last period, that did little to comfort the demi-Saiyan.  His leg started twitching so much that a few students on the same tier began to feel the floor tremble.  Some thought it was cool; others freaked out.  Trunks noticed the ones freaking out, and immediately stopped twitching.  He uneasily looked around the room.  No one really noticed and/or cared.  Unable to twitch his leg now, Trunks began biting his fingernails.

Goten looked at his friend.  He was aware of Trunk's 'dire' situation.  Even he was anxious to see someone with the report.  Mainly so Trunks would stop spazzing.  _Man, I've never seen him this nervous about anything.  I know how Bulma is always pushing him to do good in science, but this is getting scary.  He almost looks like he'll have a heart attack if someone doesn't bring that damn report soon._  Goten momentarily turned his attention back to the algebra teacher.  _I hate math.  Good thing Gohan helps me with my homework._  He glanced at Trunks.  _Especially this report.  I'd have skipped today otherwise.  Maybe we still can._

Goten made sure no one, particularly the teacher, was directly looking at or listening to them.  He whispered quieter than any human could hear, "Trunks.  Maybe after lunch we can skip the second half of the day."

"Goten, what if my dad showed up after we left?  How would we explain to our moms why we weren't at school?  On top of our mothers, my dad would be pissed if he had to quit training to bring me that report, and I wasn't here."  Trunks' voice rose a few decibels near the end.  The two cautiously looked around in case someone had heard.  All was clear.

"Yeah.  You're right.  Well what about just skipping last period if no one shows up with it?"

"We'll see."

Trunks and Goten exited algebra class when their time was over.  The two starving Saiyans promptly headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey, today Burger Palace will be set up in the quad."

"Goten, you really should cut back on your grease intake."

"Hey, nothing Mom makes is greasy."

"Oh, yeah, I forget.  Your mom can actually cook."

"Come on.  Bulma's cooking isn't that bad."  Goten turned away towards the wafting scent of frying beef before the other could say anything more.

Trunks eyed his friend suspiciously.  _Since when does Goten refer to my mom by her first name?_

Ash had luckily found a police officer shortly after reaching the limits to West City.  He reluctantly informed her that one Trunks Brief attended Orange Star High School.  _What an ass!_  The school wasn't far from her present location.  She looked around and saw a clock on one of the office building.  _I hate analogues.  Why can't it just be digital?  Its simpler._  After a few moments of staring at the clock face, Ash determined it was almost noon.  Lunch time.  _Good, I'm hungry anyway._

By the time Ash reached the high school grounds, Goten and Trunks were walking back into the cafeteria.  Their arms were loaded with bags of food.

"Goten, I swear if they didn't bring all that extra food just for you, Burger Palace would ban you for life."

"Me!  You have almost as much as I do."

"How the fuck can you two eat all that shit?"  A female voice asked.

Trunks stopped and faced the source of the voice.  "Oh, hi, Ash.  You remember Goten, right?"  He continued walking.

"Yes, I remember Goten."  She glanced at the confused youth, flashed a smile, and followed Trunks.  With the youngest Son not far behind.

Goten managed to regain his voice and asked, "Can you wear that here?"

"Well, I'm here and I'm wearing it."

"Ash, be nice.  Why are you here anyway?"

"Think, dipshit.  Why did you call mommy?"

The three youths had entered the cafeteria and sat at a booth.  A few male heads turned shocked faces to Ash.  They faintly heard 'Who is she?' and 'Do we have a new student?' whispered among the student body.

Trunks was about to bite into his burger when…

"Hey, Brief.  Who's the hottie?"  A tall, broad-shoulder, round-gut, letter-jacket-wearing, football-toting jock sat at the next booth.  With a few of his 'buds', of course.

Another voice piped in with, "Yeah.  What's a chick like that doing with you losers?"  The jocks laughed.

Trunks rolled his eyes ignoring them.

The jock spoke again.  "I asked you a question, purple head."

Ash shot an icy glare at them.  "Don't call me a chick or hottie."

"Ooh, this one's spunky.  I like spunky."  He started making advances on Ash and using all the cheesy pick-up lines known to mankind.  The rest of the jocks at the table and those from nearby were encouraging him.  Ash ignored him for as long as she could.  Trunks and Goten did the same while inhaling their food.  Ash silently began to wish the jocks would get tired of seeing those two eat and just leave them alone.  No such luck.  

A thought crossed Ash's mind for the third time that day._  You really hate me, don't you?  Damn Fates._  She noticed the lines and cat calls had died down.  However, some people just don't know when to give up.

The one known as Buzz reached over to Ash and yanked on the neck of her body suit.  He quickly retreated his hand when Ash tried to break it.  Trunks had lessened the blow, but not averted it.  Buzz's hand was bruised and showing signs of swelling.

Buzz's friend, Tiny, audibly gasped when he saw it happen.  "What the hell did you do to his hand?"

Trunks gave Ash a 'be careful' look.  "Ash.  Don't start a fight.  Please."

"Why should I care?  I'm not a student here.  They can't punish you for something I do."

"But he'll try."  Trunks and Goten explained how the principal really wasn't fond of the two.  They had done nothing to him personally to deserve such distrust and malice.  He just didn't like the two 'mischief makers', as he liked to call them.

Ash directed her next statement to Buzz.  "Be glad your hand is the only part of your anatomy which you need worry."

"Trunks?  What does she plan to do?"  Goten worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure, Goten."

A small groups of teachers noticed the mysterious girl standing by the table occupied by the Son and Briefs boys.  They quickly discovered the girl was arguing with one of their star football players.  Now the last thing Orange Star High needed was their rival, Blue Sun High, to beat them in the district football play-offs.  The teachers chose two 'delegates' to approach this young woman.  A male teacher for intimidation, and a female teacher for persuasion.  Mr. Smith and Mrs. Brown walked across the cafeteria in an attempt to quell the situation.

Goten noticed the pair of teachers heading their way.  _Uh oh.  This can't be good._  He hesitantly looked from Trunks, to Ash, to the jocks, back to Trunks.  "Trunks, we have a problem."

"No shit, Goten."

"No, I mean a new problem."  He gestured towards Mr. Smith and Mrs. Brown.  Each second they were getting closer.  The demi-Saiyans started perspiring more heavily.  

Out of desperation, Trunks tried to force Ash to sit back down.  His plan backfired.  Ash pulled out of his grasp and back flipped out of his reach falling into a defensive position.  Trunks stared in mild disbelief and smacked his forehead.  _Of course she would reflexively jump out of reach.  Stupid, stupid, stupid._  He looked past her at the slowly advancing teachers.  "Ash, I'm not going to fight you here."  He paused realizing he didn't know why Ash had come in the first place.  "Why are you here anyway?"

She groaned and replied, "Like I said earlier, think why you called home?"

At first Trunks was confused, then like a light bulb, "My report!!!"  He paused again.  "Why did you bring me my report?  More importantly, where is it?"  Trunks dared to look more closely at Ash's body suit.

Ashentara growled.  "I was not concentrating during this morning's lesson.  This was my punishment."  She picked up her backpack that had been in the seat next to Goten.  "Here is your science report."

Buzz, Tiny, and the rest of their table heard this entire conversation.  One of the anonymous boys started howling with laughter.  Even his friends gave him curious looks.  He explained that it was funny how a 'geek' like Trunks had forgotten his homework.  Soon the table and its vicinity had erupted with fits of laughter.

Buzz said, "Hey girlie.  What was this morning's lesson?  How to flip pancakes?"

Tiny added, "Or was it cleaning house?"  More laughter.

Ash relaxed and tightened her hands into fists.  "Do not trifle with me."  Her voice laced with menace.

Goten saw the teachers were less than fifteen feet away.  "Trunks, do something."

"What can I do?"

"Why are you two so worried?"  Ash asked.

"We told you.  The principal hates us.  He would use any excuse to suspend or expel us."

"Why?"

"We don't know.  We never did anything to him."

Mr. Smith and Mrs. Brown stopped in front of Goten and Trunks' booth.

"Gentlemen, what's the problem here?"  asked Mr. Smith.  Tiny quickly informed them of what Ash did to Buzz's hand.  Mrs. Brown asked why she would do something like that.  Ash truthfully answered that Buzz was bordering on sexual harassment.

Mr. Smith did not like her attitude.  "Young lady, who are you?  What business do you have here?"

"I am Ash.  I was sent to give Trunks a report he accidentally left at home."

"You live with him?"  Buzz asked, astonished.

"His father is my mentor."  As if that explained everything.

Mrs. Brown asked, "What kind of mentor?"  She was somewhat dreading what might come out of the young woman's mouth.

"Martial arts."

Trunks quickly asked Ash if she should soon be returning to continue training.  Ash divulged that Master Vegeta did not want to see her until the next morning when she would be doing her katas.  He didn't care what she did as long as she stayed out of his hair.  She also noted that West City was confusing, and Capsule Corp. would be boring.  Trunks managed to convince his teachers to let Ash shadow him for the rest of the day.  Although, a few argued with her attire.  In the end, the school dress code did not have a rule against skin tight clothing.  Though you could bet it would be there for the next year.

The rest of the day went relatively smooth.  None of the teachers had a problem with Ash quietly sitting in their class.  However, she couldn't resist the chance to humiliate Buzz in history by correcting him on more than one occasion.  Also noting that she wasn't even from their country.  Science went flawlessly.  Trunks was quite pleased with his presentation; he even included Ash in a demonstration of learned reflexes.  When school was over, Trunks, Goten, and Ash went to the park to get a little sparring in before the sun set.

Bulma was in the kitchen preparing dinner.  She had gotten home a few hours earlier to find no one around.  Except the ever familiar hum of the gravity room.  She assumed Ash was training with Vegeta, and Trunks was somewhere with Goten.  When dinner was almost ready, Bulma walked over to the intercom and buzzed the gravity room.

"What?"

"Just wanted to tell you and Ash that dinner will be ready in a minute.  Come on in and clean up."

"Fine, woman.  Ash is not here."

"What?  What do you mean Ash is not here?"

"Hey, mom."

Bulma turned to face her son and Ash.  "Where have you two been?"

"Sparring in the park."  They headed upstairs to wash before dinner.  One thing Ash quickly learned; Bulma hates smelly people at the dinner table.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Not entirely sure what's next so the next update might be a little while in the making.  I swear it will be posted as soon as its written.  Well, I would much appreciate a review.  *hint* *hint*


	9. Sensory Overload

I realize it took over two weeks for me to update, but this is a longer chapter.  Plus, I've been distracted reading a few other fics.  Mainly an epic titled A Light in the Darkness by Mia Skywalker and Wataru.  (I hope I spelled that right.)  Believe me when I say epic, very long but very interesting story.  

11/08/02:  A discrepancy was brought to my attention, so I had to do a little editing to this chapter.  Nothing major, just a matter of age, really.  I was asked about the ages of Ashentara (19), Trunks (17), Goten (16), and Marron (14).  Hopefully, this version makes a little more sense.  ^_^o

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Eight – Sensory Overload

Ash was again rudely awakened and staring at her pillow.  The dream persisted to randomly annoy her during the past month.  For the most part, the dream had remained the same.  Same figure.  Same feelings.  Same numbness only to fade so Ash found herself facing some part of her room.  _This is beyond ridiculous.  This is just plain fucking irritating._  She laid there for a moment recalling the dream for the umpteenth time.  _Why do I keep having this dream?  And who has my subconscious chosen to represent my 'dream man'?  Ok, so I kinda know the answer to that question._

The more time spent at Capsule Corp., the more Ash became fascinated by Master Vegeta.  His behavior and mannerisms were inarguably refined, but there were times Bulma reprimanded his actions.  Mostly when they were out and about in the city.  Ash was never a shopper.  She didn't understand how someone could waste an entire day just looking at clothes.  However, that didn't save her from the family shopping trips to the mall.  Even when she argued she wasn't family.  Master Vegeta would say that if he had to suffer, then she would suffer.  _Why does this man intrigue me so?_  Memories of her training flashed past her mind's eye.  It had become quite obvious that Vegeta was bound by a sense of honor and pride.  _But then I knew that at the Budokai.  _The source of that honor was elusive to Ash.  She did a little research on him.  There was very minimal information on the man which only fueled her interest.  _Well, hopefully I'll figure everything out eventually._

That dream had tormented her slumbering mind.  Ash arose to repeat the only remedy against its unrelenting distractions from sleep.  She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.  Taking a few sips, she proceeded into the living room.  She sat gazing at the night sky.  A million thoughts running through her newly awakened conscious.  _This dream has caused me to analyze my interest in Vegeta.  Is it just that I find him interesting, or is it more?  Do I have feelings for him?  Or a crush maybe?_  Ash entertained the notion for a moment ultimately reasoning she did not have a crush on Vegeta.  However, she could not rule out the possibility of having genuine feelings for the man.  _Well, he does possess some of the traits I want in a……  What would he be to me?  A boyfriend?  No, nothing so trivial.  A lover?  But it's more than his body I want._  *blink* *blink*  _Did I just admit that?_  Ash's eyes widened in mild surprise.  She shook her head returning to her mental debate.  _Hmm…  A husband?  Though I really don't see myself as 'wife material'.  Not to say he wouldn't if he didn't already have a wife._  Thinking about a married man as she was made Ash feel uncomfortable.  Resigning from her thoughts, she went back to her bed, and surprisingly feel asleep rather easily.

When the dawn was nearly upon the world, Ash received an unexpected wake-up call.  Trunks shook her shoulder for the third time.

"Ashentara, wake up.  It's time for you to train with dad."

She groaned.

"Come on, you're almost there."  He roughly shook her again.  _She is definitely not a light-sleeper._  "Wake up.  Dad's going to be pissed if you aren't in the gravity room in fifteen minutes."

Ash's eyes shot open at the mention of the enhanced training facility.  "Did you say gravity room?"  she groggily asked.

"Yes."

Ash sat there propped up on her elbows with a contemplating look on her face.  "But I haven't done anything wrong."  _Did I?_

"Not yet."

She looked at Trunks just realizing who was talking, and he was in her room.  "The fuck are you doing in here?"  She sounded more awake.  "Nevermind.  Get out."

_Women!_  Trunks left Ash to her privacy.

In record time Ash was fully awake, dressed, and downstairs.  She had pulled her long hair into a simple tight bun.  Though the gravity room tended to be sweltering by the end of a session, Ash wore a full body suit.  She could take the heat, but not the cold.  Snow was lazily drifting outside and had been doing so for hours.

Bulma had developed a synthetic material that breathed like silk, fit and felt like spandex, but kept much of the cold out.  She had a few training suits made as prototypes.  Bulma noticed Ash was wearing hers.

"Ash, tell me how well that works, ok?"

"You got it."  _I love living here._  She quickly chugged a glass of milk before heading to meet her teacher.

Ashentara hastily jogged the short distance to the gravity chamber.  The cold easily reddened her nose and tops of her ears, but otherwise was unfelt.  Ash had taken to wearing gloves much like her mentor.  She once inquired about his gloves one day.  Master Vegeta merely stated they were a personal preference.  After wearing them, she felt the callused skin of her hands soften.

Vegeta floated down to the floor of the gravity chamber upon hearing a knock.  He, too, was wearing a similar body suit.  Since Ash's arrival, his time in the enhanced facility was greatly reduced.  He spent hours before and after her training sessions in an average of 475 G's.  _Well, time to teach the student._  He approached the doors, turned off the gravity, then greeted his apprentice.  "About time."

"Sorry.  I didn't sleep well."  Ash followed Vegeta to the center of the room.

"I might need to work you harder."

_Those dreams must be doing a number on my mind.  That so did not sound right._  Trying not to hint at her line of thought, Ash only said, "You're the teacher."

"I have something different in mind for today.  Abilities that have been neglected."  Vegeta began to pace circles around the young woman.

"Oh?"  Her voice was flat, emotionless.

"Your hearing for starters.  I can hear you and the brat blare that infernal racket you call music from out here."

Ash gave him a puzzled, scrunched-up face.  _Is he serious or joking?_

"Your sense of smell."

She quietly questioned to herself, "Smell?"  _What the fuck?_

"You'll be surprised how helpful it can be.  And your sense of touch."

_Please tell me I took that the wrong way!_  "Touch?  How will that help?"

There was that familiar smirk again.  She perked an eyebrow at his retreating back.

Vegeta began his planned exercises.  He started with the sense of sound.  Ash sat in the middle of the circular room with closed eyes listening for any noise.  Master Vegeta had removed his white and gold boots; they clicked on the metal floor.  Whenever she heard Vegeta, all she had to do was point and open her eyes to see if she was right.  One thing Vegeta was very skilled at, stealth.  On more than one occasion, he flicked her ear.  She'd open her eyes to see him across the room leaning against the wall.

"You didn't point."

After a few hours, Ash's hearing was better honed.  Of course, it was nowhere near as sensitive as that of a Saiyan.  The initial exercises were only interrupted by breakfast.

Vegeta was the first to finish eating.  He quickly disappeared upstairs.  Before Trunks left for school –he thanked Dende it was Friday-, he asked Ash if she wanted to go out to a club with him, Goten, and Marron.  She reminded Trunks she wasn't a social butterfly and added that she did not dance; stress on the 'not'.  He pleaded Ash to join them promising it was a group activity not a double date.  After a few moments of Trunks' incessant badgering, she agreed to go with them.

Trunks and Ash had called a proverbial truce.  Over the last month, they had become friends.  Not quite close friends, but they were no longer throwing steel, icy glares at each other.  Both learned of their common interests, likes, and dislikes.

Vegeta had returned during Ash's conversation with Trunks.  He told her to meditate in the gravity room until he said otherwise.  She noticed he carried a small duffle bag in one hand.

Ashentara re-entered the quiet gravity chamber.  One that also appeared to be empty save the young woman who just walked in.  _Hmm, that's odd.  I was sure Master Vegeta would have come in here.  Oh well, he told me to meditate._  Complying to her teacher's instructions, Ash sat to one side and began to meditate.  Her trance didn't last long as she was gently roused from it.  She opened her eyes to see Vegeta kneeling in front of her.  _I didn't hear the doors open._  He had changed clothes to a simple pair of black spandex shorts.  He wasn't even wearing his boots or gloves.

"This exercise is similar to the first.  Now you will need your sense of smell."  Vegeta raised one hand, palm up, to Ash's face.  "Follow this scent."

Ash tentatively looked at her mentor's outstretched hand.  She slowly leaned forward to take a whiff.  _Mmm, smells like rain.  I can remember that._  "How will this exercise differ?"

Vegeta stood and gestured for her to do the same.  "You have to move."  He instantly tied a blindfold over Ash's eyes.  "This should help you concentrate."

"Ok.  Do I have to tackle you down or just find you?"  A small smile played across Ash's face.

No response.  The game had begun.

Ash concentrated on that scent for a moment.  She tried to pick up a faint trace of it.  _Rain.  Think of rain._  *sniff* *sniff*  Taking a few cautious steps, Ash caught the scent.  _Ah ha!  I found you.  Sort of.  Dammit!  This would be easier if that stupid smell was more potent._  Subconsciously Ash put her hands in front of her to feel her way around.  She felt as though she were lost in a dark maze.

Vegeta stood a few yards from his helpless student.  He found her attempts of locating him to be mildly amusing.  He suppressed his Ki so as not to tempt her to cheat.  After all Vegeta did not specifically forbid it, but the energies were still new territory to Ash.  He remained skeptical of whether or not she should be taught the full extent of her Ki.  _Her Ki signature continues to grow each day._  Vegeta wondered if any of the others could sense her now.  After a moment of watching the young woman blindly feeling her way, Vegeta silently walked over to her.  He gently grabbed her wrists.

"Your sense of smell not touch."  Vegeta briefly reminded Ash before letting go and jumping out of her reach.  His feet soundlessly landed on the metal floor.  _No need to flare my energy.  She would feel that._

Ash stood still for a minute or so.  Her head tilted down as though she were looking as her hands.  She slowly brought one wrist to her nose.  _There is that smell.  Maybe if I concentrate…_  She mentally centered herself, felt for the wall behind her, and stepped towards that scent.  _At least that's where I think he is.  Hmm, he never did answer my question.  Well, for what's left of my sanity, I hope I don't have to tackle him down._  It was then that Ash realized she had never actually touched Master Vegeta, outside of sparring, anyway.  Trunks either.  _Great, now I wonder if those dreams are hormonal._  Even her inside voice was being sarcastic.  _Humph!  With my luck the dreams probably stem from some skewed concept in my psyche.  I wonder what Freud would say?_  Ash had reached the spot where the scent was strong.  Vegeta had been there.  And moved.  _DAMMIT!!  Well, he never said he wouldn't move._

"You moved."  Silence.  "Not talking?  I guess that would kill the entire point of this exercise."  She sniffed the air again.  _Fresh trail._  "You still haven't answered my question.  How am I supposed to know when I win?"

"Who said you could win?"  Ash heard his voice float from directly behind her.  She swiftly twirled around almost on her toes.  Bringing her arms around, one palm met with a resounding smack to the metal wall.  _Do I hear a slight hint of laughter?  Damn acoustics!_  Ash couldn't pinpoint the origins of the sound.  _Humph._

Vegeta continued to change position each time Ash got near.  The longer the exercise went on, the less time it took Ash to find him.  Lunch was upon them, Vegeta requested the food be brought to them for various reasons.  He did not want to be interrupted, but moreover he didn't feel like changing back into the body suit.

Mrs. Briefs happily brought the tray into the gravity chamber.  She was about to announce her arrival when she saw Ash and Vegeta meditating.  Deciding not to disturb the two, Mrs. Briefs set the tray down and quietly left.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he heard the quiet hush of the gravity room doors close.  He had only been in a light meditation.  Talking to or rather hearing Mrs. Briefs talk was not among his favorite activities.  He left Ash to meditate while he ate his lunch and thought about the next exercise.  The sense of touch.

Ash lazily came out of her trance.  She immediately noticed the food.  Her stomach felt hollow.  Master Vegeta was on his hands facing away from her.  _Apparently he's already eaten.  I wonder how long I was out._  Ash quickly ate her lunch.  When she finished, she looked back to her mentor.  He had not moved.  She cautiously walked closer to him.  His body was perfectly still, save the breathing.  _What the fuck is he doing?_

Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts.  He did not realize he had been in a handstand for quite awhile.  _If I move the last exercise outside, then she'll have more difficulty.  Remaining inside seems to be the best option.  Still, this will not be an easy task to further improve her sense of touch.  I'll have to test how efficient it is now and go from there.  First, she needs to expose more skin or all will be for nothing.  If she can't feel the wind, she won't be able to defend herself._  Resolving what to do next, Vegeta thought to check on his student.

Ash stood just outside of Vegeta's peripheral vision.  When he let his feet fall to the floor, it startled her.  Straightening himself he too looked surprised to see her standing there at that moment.  Vegeta silently cursed himself for letting his guard down around her.  He was becoming too comfortable with the young woman's presence.  Ash chose not to inquire about what he had been doing.  After a short conversation, Vegeta informed Ash that she needed to take off the body suit.  He was aware of the sports bra and shorts she always wore underneath.

The last exercise of the day was to improve Ashentara's sense of touch.  To do this, Vegeta once again blindfolded Ash.  Testing her sensitivity, he instructed her to feel the movement of the air around her.  Vegeta lifted his right hand and brushed it past her ear stirring a few loose strands of hair that had fallen from the bun.  She lifted her left hand and grabbed his wrist.  He moved his left foot to sweep her foot out from under her.  Feeling the slight shift in wind too late, she raised her right leg and was knocked off balance.  She did manage to save herself from tumbling but just barely.  Ash ended up throwing her body into a cartwheel.

As the hours passed, Ash became better at feeling the subtle shifts in the air around her.  Sometimes Vegeta didn't create an air stream and would intentionally knock her on her ass.  Doing so was usually met with a string of very unladylike swearing.  Not that either cared.  At one point, Ash felt like she were shadow boxing only this shadow would hit back and leave a bruise if she wasn't careful.

Vegeta attempted to punch his apprentice in the ribs, but she blocked him.  Ashentara swung her leg in a wide circumference hitting the back of Vegeta's knee with her heel unlocking the joint causing his equilibrium to shift.  He threw his body weight back into a flip bringing his feet up and almost making contact with Ash's chin.  Luckily she anticipated this plus felt the not so subtle shift in the air.  She leaned back to avoid the blow but overcompensated and began to lose her own balance.  Unknowingly copying her teacher, Ash went into a back flip.  Once she landed she ripped the blindfold from her eyes.

To the untrained eyes, master and apprentice were staring the other down.  When quite the opposite was true.  Neither would ever admit a heightened sense of respect for the other after what had just happened.

Vegeta was the first to speak.  "I believe we are done for this session."

Ash nodded and stood at attention.  She respectfully bowed to her sensei.

"You have a date with Trunks tonight, correct?"

"I do not consider it a 'date'.  But, yes we are going out with his friends.  Although, honestly I would much rather be in here."

"It is nearly time for dinner.  I suggest you go inside and clean up."

"Yeah, I know how Bulma hates sweaty people at the dinner table.  Not that I blame her."  Ash quickly pulled her body suit back on and left the gravity chamber.

Trunks was upstairs in his room posing in front of the mirror.  _Should I wear the black jeans with the red shirt or the blue shirt?  Or maybe I should wear the camouflage pants with the…_  Trunks picked up the camo pants and wondered when he had bought them.  _Oh well._  He tossed them across the room onto the ever growing pile of rejected outfits.  Trunks didn't normally take this long to get dressed, but tonight he had a feeling that he might stumble across that 'special someone'.  This feeling was a common sensation for Trunks.  _Hmm, maybe if I wear a vest with … Nah!_  Vest is thrown onto the pile.  _DAMMIT!!!!  Why is it so difficult to find one fucking thing to wear?!_  Trunks had this sudden urge to punch a hole through his closet or knock over the dresser.  His Saiyan blood was taking over.  Trying to calm down, he took a few deep breathes.  When he opened his eyes, Trunks realized that over half his closet was already in the reject pile.  That urge was slowly coming back with a vengeance.

Ash was walking down the hall to her room.  She had just taken a shower and mentally chosen what to wear for the night's activities.  _I may not dance, but let's see if I can make a few guys beg me to.  I guess that last shopping trip with Bulma will prove useful after all.  Else I would have been wearing my training clothes tonight.  Or not going at all._  Ash pondered which situation would have been better:  wearing something appropriate or not going.  _I probably would have ended up going anyway.  I'm starting to get bored with the same shit day after day after …_  *sigh*  She had almost reached her room when she felt it.  A surge in energy.  A massive surge.  Coming from Trunks' room.  _What the fuck is he doing in there?_  The fact that Ash was still only clad in a towel didn't seem to register in her mind.

Trunks had powered up to just below Super Saiyan.  He knew that Vegeta probably felt it.  Hell, the entire Son residence probably felt it.  However, Trunks knew they would recognize the Ki signature as his and just ignore it.  What he didn't know was how advanced Ash was becoming at sensing Ki.  He did not anticipate his father's student intruding on his rage.  *knock* *knock*  _SHIT!!_  Trunks felt for the signature and knew it was Ash.  _Great!  What the hell does she want?_  Trunks powered down and opened the door.

"What?!"

"I felt that.  What the hell are you doing in here?"  Ash peered around the young man and saw the pile of clothes.  "Having problems picking an outfit?"

He muttered a confused, "What?"  Trunks glanced behind him.  A slight blush was felt on his cheeks.  "No. I'm just … cleaning out … my closet."

A very unimpressed Ash dully replied, "Does that line work on your mother?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."  She pushed past the young man standing in his doorway and approached the reject pile.  Ash picked up the camo pants and cocked a questioning eyebrow at Trunks who sheepishly blushed a little more.  She walked over to his closet to see what was left.  "You have some very nice clothes in here.  Of course, you probably have to wear formal attire more often than most people."  _Formal wear and me do not mix.  Let's see… grey suit, black suit, white suit?  Ok, anything worthwhile in here?_  A few silk shirts down, Ash found what she was looking for.  "Hello."

"What?"

"You've been saying that a lot recently."  Ash smirked.  She pulled the black silk, button-down shirt off the hanger.  "Wear this."  She gently tossed the shirt in his direction.  She leaned over to pick up a pair of black jeans off the floor.  It was the cut of the jeans that caught Ash's attention.

Trunks was about to protest when he looked down at Ash.  The towel around her had slipped down just the tiniest bit, but it was enough to reveal a hint of cleavage.  The lavender bishounen's eyes went wide and he blushed profusely.  _DAMMIT!!  When the hell did I get a hentai mind about **her**?!_

Ash stood up holding the pants.  "With these." She noticed his uncomfortable state.  A smile so evil it would have made King Vegeta himself proud crossed Ash's lips.  She sauntered closer to Trunks.  _Oh, this will be good._  She stood right next to him.  "Trunks?"

He tried not to look down at her.  "Yes?"

"You have a little drool at the edge of your mouth."  Ash put her hands at the top of the towel.  "Let me get that for you."  She slowly acted like she was going to remove the towel completely.

Trunks saw the subtle motions of her hands.  _Oh Kami, NO!!!!!_  "Um….  Uh…"  _Oh shit!!!!!  This is not good._  He very ungracefully grabbed Ash around the waist and shoved her out of his room.  He slammed his door shut behind her, leaned back against it, and let out a relieved sigh.  _That was close._  He lifted the jeans to eye level.  _Ah man, these are the tight ones.  Humph._

Ashentara laughed to herself all the way into her own room.  _ Man, I wish I would have had a camera.  Talk about Kodak moment.  Oh that was great._  Shedding the towel for real this time, Ash went to her own closet to pull out the desired clothes for the evening.  _The perfect outfit._  Ash admired her reflection in the snug black jeans with flared legs that covered her knee-high boots, and the small black tight shirt with the word DEVIL emblazoned in red letters across her breasts.  _And the little outline of the devil girl with the traditional horns, forked tail, and pitchfork makes this shirt so much more fitting.  Devil definitely describes the mood I'm in right now.  The best kind of mood._

Dinner went by in a rather ordinary way.  Well, ordinary for Capsule Corp.  Although, Trunks was still a little uneasy whenever Ash would look at him with that same devious smile.  He silently thanked Dende again when Goten and Marron arrived early.  Goten was driving a rather new dark blue air car convertible.  Conversations where kept short.  Trunks promised Bulma he and Ash would be home by 1:30am since that was his weekend curfew.

Marron asked Ash, "Aren't you going to put your hair up or something?"

"Don't have anything to put it up with."

Marron grinned, told Ash to sit in the back while the guys hopped into the front with Trunks in the driver's seat.  She reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out two dark wooden hair sticks.  Marron smiled at Ash which made the elder woman feel paranoid.

"What do you plan to do with those?"

"You'll see.  Turn around."

Ash complied and faced towards her door.  In five minutes Marron had managed to put Ash's long hair into a bun with a short pony tail coming out of the middle.  She reached over to the still opened glove compartment and pulled out a small mirror.  Along with her compact, she let Ash see what her hair looked like.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad.  I like it."

Trunks and Goten gave each other quizzical expressions.  It was Goten who asked the question, "How did you do that with just two sticks?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No."

"Figures.  It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Phoenix Fyre was a fourteen and over club with a dance floor, live DJ, bar serving non-alcoholic drinks, pool tables, and completed by a twenty-one and over 'backyard' area which was usually empty.  The four entered the club after waiting in line for almost an hour; the bouncer I.D.-ed everyone.  Ash wanted a drink, so she approached the bar while the others found a table.

"What'll it be, miss?"  The man politely asked.

"Do you have any Seagram's raspberry ginger ale?"

"Coming right up."

Ash faced the dance floor while the bartender fetched her drink.  _People actually call that dancing?  And this music?  Where is society going?_  She glanced down the bar; a teenage boy was hitting on a young woman who was obviously college-age.  _In your dreams and her nightmares, Casanova wannabe._

"Miss, here is your ginger ale."

"Thank you very much."  She paid for the drink with a nice tip.  Teenagers have no concept of tipping.  _Ok, so where did you go?_  The club was crowded; it was Friday night after all.  Ash couldn't see through the sea of people.  _Oh lovely.  I'm lost in a mob of sheep.  I hate people._  There was that sarcastic inside voice, again.  She tried to maneuver her way around but quickly became frustrated.

Trunks, Goten, and Marron sat down at a table near the back of the club.  It was one of very few available.  Marron was in a hyper-giddy kind of mood.  She didn't want to sit still.

"Let's dance."  She grabbed Goten and dragged him to the dance floor.

Trunks sat back laughing at his friend.  A young woman caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.  _Hello, gorgeous.  Who are you?_  She smiled back at him, then wrapped her arms around her apparent boyfriend who had just walked up to her.  The rather bulky muscled guy saw Trunks looking at his girlfriend.  He made a few threatening gestures at the lavender-haired youth.  _Yeah, you don't scare me, human weakling._  Ignoring the brawn, he turned back to his friends.  _I wonder what's taking Ash so long._

Ash had managed to stay away from the dance floor.  The few guys who had approached her she quickly sent them elsewhere.  _The last thing I need right now is one of you self-centered morons pissing me off.  The next guy that tries to hit on me will get his heart ripped out._  She continued to look for the rest of her group.  None could be found.  Ash took a sip of her drink and tried to think of the best way to find Trunks.  _He shouldn't be too hard to spot.  How many guys have lavender hair?_

The DJ of Phoenix Fyre announced the start of a special song, "One More Time" by Daft Punk and a series of color-distorting strobe lights came to life.  People shifted between the dance floor and tables.  Ash looked around somewhat confused.  The lights created the illusion of dozens of guys sporting lavender hair.  _Alright, this confirms it.  The Fates really hate me.  What the hell did I ever do to you?!  Not that I ever expect to find out.  Ok, maybe there is another way of finding you._  Ash pressed herself against a vacant section of the wall.  She closed her eyes, and tried to think.  _Energy!_  Her eyes snapped open.  _Of course, I can feel for his energy._  Ashentara concentrated on repeating the exercise Vegeta had taught her.  She quickly began to feel the flow of various energies.  The problem was everyone in the club had an energy.  She didn't know how to lock onto one signature and hone in on it.  But, coming from different directions were two very strong energies.  One direction was the dance floor, the other was near the back.  _Hmm, it makes sense that Trunks and Goten would have stronger energies since they train.  Well, one is on the floor.  I'm not going out there.  So, let's see who was left sitting by himself._  She hastily set out in that general direction.

Trunks was laughing so hard he was almost falling off his chair.  Marron was relentless in trying to get Goten into the spirit of the song.  No matter what she did, he kept losing the rhythm.  A few of the couples nearby even offered to help, but to no avail.  Marron refused to give up and just sit down.  Or even make Trunks dance with her.  He knew the dance, but he wasn't about to volunteer.  He was rather enjoying the discomfort of his best friend.

Ash had just spotted Trunks.  _What the hell is he laughing at?_  She looked in the same direction as Trunks and saw Goten.  Her laughter could not be contained.  She managed to stifle her humor to giggles by the time she sat down.

"What the fuck is she doing to him?"  Luckily the music was centered around the dance floor so it wasn't as loud everywhere else.

"Trying to teach Goten how to line dance."

"Trying and failing.  Miserably, I might add."

"Hey, what are you drinking?"

"Raspberry ginger ale.  If you dare to venture to the bar, good luck.  Is this place always this full?"

"No idea.  This is the first time I've been here.  Goten, too, as far as I know.  Marron is the one who likes to party and dance."

"Obviously."

"Tonight was her idea."

About three songs later, Marron granted Goten a reprieve and let him sit down.  She offered to get him a drink.  Once Trunks and Goten placed their orders, Marron disappeared into the mass.  The three sat discussing training routines.

"Gohan once told me that fighting blind is something I should practice.  But I have no one to spar with."

"You two don't practice at school?"

"No, remember what we said about the principal hating us?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting."

Goten was curious how Vegeta would handle a student.  "So, Ash.  What did Vegeta teach you today?"

"Something new.  These weird exercises where he kept testing some of my senses.  My hearing did improve, but after sitting in here for a few hours, I'm sure it will revert back to its original state.  Or worse."

Marron retrieved the drinks from the bartender and headed back to the table.  The rest of the night passed with no major events.  Trunks kept scrutinizing every female he saw, but danced with only a few.  Some random guys tried to ask Ash to dance; she scared over half of them.  Goten told her not to take her shirt literally.  She glared at him in a way that was a little more than reminiscent of Vegeta himself.  Eep!!!!  He decided it was in his best interest to not test her limits.  He knew she couldn't really hurt him, but she didn't know that.  The foursome grew weary of the club.  They all loaded up into Goten's air car and just aimlessly drove around until each of their curfews became dangerously close.

Trunks and Ash said their goodnights as they quietly headed into Capsule Corp.  Ash noticed the gravity chamber was still humming.  She yawned, shrugged, and went to bed.  Tomorrow was another day of training.  Since it was Saturday, she would more than likely be sparring with Trunks.  Silence filled the complex.  The night settled sleep onto the youths.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Note; I have no idea if its possible to put someone's hair up like that with just two hair sticks.  However, this is my world, its fiction so I say its possible.  I've seen more impressive, more complicated shit done with less in less time.  I tell you some girls can do amazing shit with hair.  I'm not one of them.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.  Reviews are always appreciated.  Also, I am not that familiar with Japanese words.  If I misuse a word, please tell me.

Click the little purple button for me.  ^_^

 |

 |

 |

V


	10. Family Feud

Sorry this update took so long.  First my connection was temporarily severed, then FF kept going down, and I've been helping PowerGoddess with "Someone To Watch Over Me".  It's a really good AU B/V fic.  I suggest you read it.  ^_^

Disclaimer:  (Yes, I'm putting up another disclaimer.  I'm playing with more than just DBZ now.  *he he*)  I do not own, nor am I associated with The Legend of Zelda or Final Fantasy.  In any of their incarnations.  As for DragonBall Z, see disclaimer at the beginning of the prologue.  I don't own it either.  Only Ashentara is mine.  You can't have her!  ^_^0

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Nine – Family Feud

_From the Journal of Ashentara _

_                Well these past few days have been ever so interesting.  As of late my family has shown that they cannot stay out of my life.  No matter what!  Let's see, it all started last Tuesday morning when Bulma received an interesting visit from the local authorities.  Apparently, my father had the ingenious idea to sue Capsule Corp. for 'experimentation without consent' or something like that .  He thinks I'm part of an experiment!!  Ugh, its in those moments that I want to drop kick his ass into the lowest level of hell._

_                At first everyone thought it was a joke.  But when my father and brothers flew in with a lawyer, people started to take him seriously.  Apparently one of the first things they did was notify the media of these 'allegations'.  He's trying to claim that Bulma has been using and abusing me in some kind of study.  The worst part is he won't stipulate what that study could possibly be and still it continues.  He's also trying to make it seem like I was stolen since I was still a minor when I left.  What a crock of shit!!  I know he just doesn't want to face the fact that I left of my own will._

_                Master Vegeta has had to constantly remind me lately not to be too aggressive while in public.  Damn media hounds!  Bulma has talked to a judge about a preliminary hearing before any kind of official trial begins.  I just hope that this can be taken care of quickly.  I want to return to my training.  All of this nonsense is interfering with my routine.  Master Vegeta is becoming very pissed about this, as well.  I can feel the anger resonate off him when I am near.  The training has taken a somewhat new routine these past few months.  Now each day is spent centering on specific abilities like balance, concentration, different senses; however, I do basically the same exercises everyday.  Weekends are spent sparring with Trunks, as par usual._

_                Trunks and I have become friends.  We rather enjoy the time we spend beating the proverbial hell out of each other.  Master Vegeta says it is so I do not become too accustomed to only fighting him.  We think its to keep both of us out of his hair and to allow him more time in the gravity chamber.  Oh well.  I learn either way.  Sparring has become one of my favorite activities; it helps to exercise my body and mind._

_                Bulma has taken the time to teach me a few things about her work in the fields of the sciences.  I now have a more advanced knowledge of engineering science.  She keeps things up at their current pace, and I'll be able to take that gravity chamber apart.  Not that I would dare do such a thing.  Master Vegeta would be so pissed.  I already have trouble doing fingertip handstand push-ups in 20 G's, I don't need more pressure._

"Ash!"  Bulma's voice traveled from down the hall all the way into the kitchen where Ashentara sat.  She continued her search of Capsule Corp. for the younger woman.  "Where the hell is she?  We're going to be late."  Mumbling to herself, Bulma turned a corner into the kitchen.  "There you are.  Ready?"

"Yes."  Ash spoke the simple word with a hint of disdain.  _So it begins.  Oh, fun._  There was that sarcastic inside voice, again.  No one was exceptionally thrilled about attending the hearing; however, no one really had much choice in the matter.

_                Well, today is when it begins.  That preliminary hearing I mentioned earlier.  I have debated whether or not it would help to simply burn the courthouse, but doing so would only relocate all this shit elsewhere.  Then, we'd have a longer drive to make.  So in the interest of time, I'm going to leave the building standing.  From the day this started, I have pondered what my so-called 'family' has hiding up their sleeves.  Well, I'll find out soon._

Ash closed her journal and quickly took it back to her room.  On the way up the stairs, she encountered Trunks coming down the hall.  "Hey, man."

He merely nodded.

_Hmm, I wonder what's bothering him._

The four made their way out to the air car.  Ash sat in the back with Trunks who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.  She noticed that he looked really uncomfortable.  "Trunks, what's up with you?"

"What?" he snapped back.

Ash narrowed her eyes at him, studying him more closely.  "You look uncomfortable."

"This suit …"  He adjusted his shoulders.  "Its too tight."

"Why didn't you wear a different one?"

"Almost all my suits fit this way."

Now Ash was puzzled.  "Why are all of your suits too tight?"

Vegeta sat in the front passenger seat and answered for his son.  "Because his mother doesn't want him to look like me."

Bulma sent a sideways glare in Vegeta's direction.  She was silently daring him to say more.

The courthouse was surrounded by media vans with reporters lining the front steps.  As the air car pulled into the parking lot, one journalist spotted them.  They were swarmed before anyone could even open a car door.  Bulma saw them coming, she had expected this.

"Now, I don't want anyone saying a word to these reporters.  Especially you, Vegeta."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!  You have no sense of diplomacy, no tact, and most of all you are rude."

"Feh!"  Vegeta brushed her words off like they were a nuisance fly.

In the backseat, Ash and Trunks were both trying to keep straight faces.

Some members of the media recognized the Saiyans from previous martial arts tournaments; therefore, immediately got out of their way.  For the most part, all four managed to get into the courthouse without any major problems.  Unless you counted Vegeta's growling.

Security stopped all the reporters at the front door.  This preliminary hearing was not to be open to the media.  Bulma hoped to be able to settle the matter out of court.  Ash knew it wasn't going to happen.  _How many times have you heard dearest dad talk about suing a major company to get rich quick?  Ugh.  I really don't want to think about it right now._  Ash's thoughts were her only immediate company.  Vegeta and Trunks stood on either side of her like bodyguards, and Bulma was pacing up and down a short length of the hallway mumbling to herself.

"Woman!  Will you stop pacing?"

"Vegeta, I'm nervous.  I'm not sure what to expect in there.  And on top of that, I don't know what _you're_ going to do."

Vegeta grumbled.  "Woman, why are you harping on me?"

"I don't know, Vegeta.  Let me think."  Bulma tapped one finger on the side of her head as though in deep thought.  "Maybe because you are unpredictable.  Or because you have a short fuse.  Maybe the fact that you can't stand down from an argument.  Even when you know you can't win.  That's why?"

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath causing Trunks to snicker.

Bulma eyed her husband suspiciously.  "What was that?"

"Nothing of importance."

Ash shifted her eyes among the Briefs family.  She was about to say something when a man in uniform approached them.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs?"

Bulma looked at the man and nervously replied, "Yes."

"Come with me, please."

The four exchanged glances before following the security officer.  He led them into the small courtroom where the Emerald family and their lawyer were already seated.  Trunks could hear the three younger men making comments about him.  He turned his iciest glare to them.  His blue eyes giving the hint of a winter storm.

Bulma expected that only she and Ash would be required to sit at the defendant's table.  The guard proved her otherwise when Trunks and Vegeta began to sit in the audience and were asked to sit at the table.  The room was rather empty.  The Emerald men with the lawyer on one side, the Briefs and Ash on the other, one guard at the judge's bench, and two guards at the door were the only people in the room.

Within minutes the lawyer Bulma had hired arrived.  He was medium height, blond, and looked very professional.  "Hello, everyone.  I'm Kokiri Link.  Now, I've looked over the file for this case, but I'm still unsure of a few facts."

Bulma tentatively asked, "What facts would those be?"

"Well, a few things weren't exactly clear."  He opened his briefcase, pulled out a manila folder, and laid out some papers.  "Here, Mr. Briefs claimed that Miss Emerald first spoke to him at the last World Martial Arts Tournament.  Yet, here you say that Miss Emerald started living with you and training under your husband only eleven months ago.  Where was she for the unaccounted time?"

Bulma wasn't quite sure how to explain that Ash had been out roaming the world by herself in search of seven magic balls that were used to summon a dragon who would grant you a wish.  Not to mention Vegeta demanded her to do it in order to prove her worth.  "Well, you see …"

"Mr. Link, first of all, call me Ash.  Second, in that time I was … fulfilling a task to prove I would … not waste Master Vegeta's time.  He doesn't exactly take on students regularly."

"Alright.  Ash, can you explain in more detail what that task was?"

"It's complicated and would take too long to explain.  Just know that I suggested he give me a task.  Also, I was not in any danger nor part of an experiment during that time."

"I'm not sure the judge or Mr. Emerald's lawyer will accept that."  Link made a note on one of those yellow legal pads.  "Ok, I just have one other question."  He set down the pen, laced his fingers together, took a deep breath, and turned to face them.  "Ash, … how would you describe the relationship between yourself and Mr. Briefs?"

"He is my teacher."  The connotation in her voice held an inkling of mockery.

"And, that's all you see him as?"

_What the hell is this guy getting at?  Ok, that's a stupid question._  "Yes."

The judge entered the courtroom from his private chamber.  The guard near the judge's bench announced for all to stand, and the judge was one Honorable Judge Vincent Zidane.  Once Judge Zidane was seated, the guard told everyone they were allowed to sit, as well.  He briefly rummaged through the papers before speaking.  "The point of this hearing is to establish whether or not a trial is necessary.  Now, Mr. Link, Mr. Sephiroth, will you please approach the bench?"

Both men did as asked.  Once they were standing before Judge Zidane, he spoke again this time only loud enough for them to hear.  "Now remember, gentlemen, this is a hearing not a trial.  I expect you to behave accordingly!  Understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Link.

"Why, of course, your honor."  Sephiroth had a smug arrogance about him.

Judge Zidane gave him a long, hard look.  Something about the man did not sit well with Vincent.  Or really anyone else for that matter.  Each lawyer returned to their respective clients.

Mr. Sephiroth briefly glanced at his opponent.  He and Mr. Link had a kind of history together.  This was not the first time they had faced each other in a court room, probably wouldn't be the last.  He turned his attention to Mr. Emerald asking, "Do you remember everything we talked about?"  Mr. Emerald nodded a 'yes'.  "Good."

The hearing began at a somewhat slow pace.  Each lawyer presented his side of the argument:  Mr. Sephiroth on why a trial should be held, and Mr. Link explaining that one was not necessary.  Judge Zidane seemed to be taking everything into account.  He occasionally wrote down little notes.  For the most part, the two were only presenting facts to support their side of the debate.  No one had been asked to make any kind of testimony or answer any questions.  Nevertheless, the men did eventually gravitate towards conflict over what evidence would be permissible during a trial.

Ash sat between Bulma and Vegeta trying to find a flaw in anything Sephiroth said.  So far, nothing.  _This guy is doing one hell of a job.  It can't be that easy to bullshit your way around for this long._  She glanced at the watch on Bulma's wrist.  _Damn!  We've been in here for two and a half hours already?!  Well this day's been shot to hell.  Maybe Master Vegeta will want to do a late training session when we get home._  She listened to the man drone on for a while longer.  _If we ever get home._

The hearing didn't end until late in the evening.  From the look and sound of everything, a trial would be held.  Mr. Link briefly talked with Bulma about when to discuss strategy for the trial.  The sea of reporters outside the courthouse had thinned, but there was still enough left to be a nuisance.  Capsule Corp. seemed further away than normal; must have been the silence.

Ash sat in the backseat as before and pondered on what was to come.  _That Sephiroth is hiding something.  His words were carefully chosen, too carefully chosen.  I wonder what they have planned._  *Sigh*  _I hate waiting for shit to happen._

Everyone had barely been home long enough to relax when Vegeta returned to the first floor.  Bulma was muttering curses about everything that happened that day.  No one really paid attention to her.  Trunks had just taken off his jacket and tie and laid on the couch to relax.  He planned to crash out for the night watching TV.  Ash was heading upstairs to change.  She didn't feel like doing much that night.

Vegeta killed their plans.  "Trunks, Ash, gravity room, ten minutes."  And with that he was out the door.

Ash paused on the steps to stare at Trunks on the couch.  The youths exchanged a look of tired dread.  Neither dared to defy Vegeta, so both headed upstairs to change.

The clock read 12:38.  Ash's exhausted body ungracefully plopped down on the bed.  _Mental Note:  Never wish to train late at night.  Correction:  Never wish to train in the gravity room with Master Vegeta late at night._  She had never felt this drained in her entire life.  How she managed to survive the session still amazed her.  _I wonder how Trunks is doing.  Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow.  Right now, sleep!_  The young woman stripped off her training clothes and crawled into bed only in her panties.  She pulled the blanket over her head ready to fall asleep.

The clock read 1:12.  _Why am I still awake?_  Nothing answered her.  _Fuck this.  Maybe I can exhaust my brain, too._  Ash reached under her pillow retrieving the journal.

_                Well, today was mostly a waste.  A trial will be held.  I don't trust my family or their lawyer, Mr. Sephiroth.  Something about that guy is kinda creepy.  Our lawyer is nice, Mr. Link.  He's kinda cute, too.  Except that, …… I don't know.  His ears almost seem too small for the rest of his face.  I can't explain it._

_                Anyway, forgetting about the trial for a moment.  Lets see what else has been happening.  Master Vegeta has continued to teach me how to detect and measure energies.  Sometimes, he'll blindfold me, and I have to find him by feeling for his energy.  It feels,…… warm doesn't quite seem to fit.  Yet, it is warm.  But there is more to it than that._

_                As much as I am learning, I know there are still things he is not teaching me.  I have yet to figure out how he or Goku/Kakarot can move as fast as they do, be as strong as they are.  If a human can attain such power, then I want to know how.  Then again, Vegeta may deem me unworthy to hold that kind of power.  Oh well.  Maybe, eventually, everything will become clearer to me.  I can only wait.  I hate waiting._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I hope you are enjoying my story.  Please leave a review.  I kinda know where I'm going from here on out.  I do know how I'm going to end this.  The problem now is getting from Point K –this chapter- to Point R –the end.

If there is anything that you would like to read, tell me.  If I can reasonably work it in, I'll try.  Mind you, I still hope to keep these characters as true to their nature as I possibly can.

Click!

 |

 |

 |

V


	11. Day One

First off:  I want to apologize for taking so damn long to write this chapter.  I feel like a bum, believe me.  One of the reasons it took me so long was because I was reading.  A lot.  I tend to do that more than I should.  But, what'cha gonna do?  Anyway, here is the next chapter of my main fic.

Special thanks to all who review, and extra special thanks to my 'partner in crime' Sparkling Diamond PG a.k.a. PowerGoddess.  Read her fics Someone to Watch Over Me and Dancing on the Razor's Edge.  *grins*  On with the story.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Ten – Day One

Everyone exited the small courtroom for the first intermission during the first day of the trial.  Bulma nervously paced a short stretch of the hallway back and forth.  A million and one thoughts were running through her head.  _Oh, this does not look good.  That Sephiroth guy seems to be playing with Link.  He keeps throwing circumstantial theories to the judge, but then tries to have any proof to the contrary dismissed.  Argh!  This is so frustrating.  Why do I have the feeling that things are only going to get worse from here?_

Link was busy talking with Judge Zidane about he legitimacy of the evidence Sephiroth had tried to reject.  "Please, Your Honor.  I have tried to get any of them to answer what Ashentara had been doing during the unaccounted time, but none will tell me anything.  Only that she was traveling and proving to be an acceptable student."  _I do not want to put Ash on the stand and make her swear to tell.  Their trust in me is important; it is necessary._  Link tried not to let his inner turmoil show in his bright blue eyes.

Zidane carefully looked at the young man.  He could see an inkling of worry barely visible on Link's face.  "Mr. Link, unless it can be proven that Miss Emerald was not in any danger and acting under her own free will for her own intents and purposes, I cannot allow incomplete accounts to be permissible.  However, if you can persuade her to give a testimony to 'fill in the blanks', then I shall reconsider my decision.  Until then, there is nothing I can do."

Link sighed in defeat.  _Well, either she'll tell, or we'll reconfigure our strategy.  What could have occurred during that time that no one will explain anything to me?_  He quietly gathered his papers and returned to the courtroom.

Ash was very, very nervous.  She sat on a bench in the hall restlessly chewing on her bottom lip.  _Where is this feeling of dread coming from?  And why the fuck won't it go away?!  Ugh._  Her thoughts consumed her so, she didn't really notice Bulma pacing away.  _Something is going to happen; it won't be good.  I can feel it._  She slowly looked around at the various people in court that day.  Details stood out more prominently than ever before.  Certain events seemed to happen in slow-motion.  Her mind was chronicling the day, burning it into her permanent memory.  _Something is not right with the world on this day._

"Well, …"  Bulma began as she stared at her watch, "break's over.  Time to battle the wolves."  She quickly composed herself before stepping back into the room.  As she walked towards their table, everyone else quietly followed.  _Please, Kami, don't let this be as bad as I think its going to be._

Ash looked up just as her three brothers were smiling at her.  _They almost look happy to see me.  Now I know something is definitely fucked._  Michael's eyes shifted from Ash to the person behind her, Vegeta.  _I saw that.  Why are you looking at Vegeta?_  A memory flashed before her eyes.  More sound that sight.  The taunting voices of her brothers insinuating what kind of relationship Ash had with Vegeta.  _Oh, no!_  She paused momentarily as the realization struck her full force.  _There is no doubt those bastards would try everything they can to disgrace us.  Even if they lose the lawsuit, they would still have succeeded in destroying the reputations of Capsule Corp., and the Briefs family._  That uneasy feeling tripled as the judge seated himself and called for the trial to continue.

It was Sephiroth's turn to present evidence or call someone to the stand.  With a very sadistic smile, he calmly said, "I call Ashentara Emerald to the stand."

_Oh shit!!_  Ash hesitantly stood up and walked to the witness stand.  As the guard swore her in, she noticed an all too familiar look of triumph grace the faces of Michael, Jeremy, and Robert.  _I will not allow you to win this battle.  Think, Ash.  Just think before you speak.  Try not to let this man manipulate your words._

"Miss Emerald, how long have you resided at the Briefs' residence?"  Sephiroth's voice was way too calm for Ash's comfort.

"About a year."

"Only a year?  That's interesting considering that Mr. Emerald claims that it has been four years since you resided in his home.  Tell me, what were you doing during that time?"

"I was completing a task to demonstrate my ability to learn what Master Vegeta was willing to teach me."

"Master Vegeta?  I did not know Mr. Briefs was recognized as a 'Master'.  What kind of task?"

"I was asked to gather a set of rare …"  _I can't just say dragonballs.  They're not toys, food, or even a collectible as far as that goes._

"A set of rare what?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what one would call them.  They are orange balls with a different number of stars on each one.  Very pretty actually."

Sephiroth ceased his casual stride and turned an incredulous face towards Ash.  "In order to prove your worth as a martial arts student, you had to gather orange balls?"  Obvious amusement laced every word.  "Forgive me for my candid response, but I find that to be a little odd.  And, moreover, wholly unbelievable."

"Yes, it was odd, but it was still the task Mr. Briefs set before me."

He stifled a chuckle and regained his former casual composure.  "How much time, on a 24-hour scale, do you spend with Mr. Briefs?"

Ash had to think about that one for a moment.  "Around twelve hours each day, give or take an hour or two."

"Twelve hours exercising?  Impressive.  Now tell me, how much of that time are you completely alone with Mr. Briefs?"

_And so it begins._  "Well that depends on the day.  While we train outside during the day, Trunks is at school, and Bulma is either in her lab or at her office."

"Where do you train in the evenings?"

"Usually in the gravity chamber …"

"Gravity chamber?  Is that the enhanced training facility?"

"Yes …"

"And is it completely enclosed?"

_If I simply say 'yes' then this asshole will just interrupt me again.  What is the best way to answer this question?_  "The gravity room was designed to increase the intensity of gravity in a specific area.  The purpose is to create a more taxing environment yielding a more productive workout.  Therefore, yes, the gravity chamber is a completely enclosed space."  _ Swear if you even try to twist my words on that one I'll drop kick _your_ ass into the lowest level of hell._

"You spend approximately twelve hours a day with Mr. Briefs, the last of those hours, I assume, are in this gravity chamber.  Tell me truthfully, do you ever feel any uncomfortable tension when you're alone with Mr. Briefs?"

_Ok, that's a bit blunt.  Giving up on tact, are we?  Do I ever feel uncomfortable tension?  When he's trying to knock me on my ass I'd think the 'uncomfortable tension' would be a given._  Ash simply stated, "I am always tense when training."

"You're dodging the question, Miss Emerald."

"What do you mean exactly by 'uncomfortable tension'?"

His tone of voice changed as he asked, "Do you ever feel any romantic emotions towards 'Master' Vegeta?"  Sephiroth intentionally used her title for him in hopes of throwing her off.

_What I feel isn't exactly classified as romance; therefore, I'm not lying._  "No, I do not."  Ash evenly spoke the words while staring Sephiroth in the eyes.  Her countenance was an utter blank.

"You are under oath, Miss Emerald."

"I am telling the truth."  Her voice never wavered.  _You can neither prove nor disprove what is in my mind.  Try to bait me now!  I dare you._  Ash silently challenged the silver-haired lawyer standing before her.

Sephiroth turned to face his clients.  Receiving a slight nod from Michael, he set the next move into play.  "No further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Zidane nodded to Mr. Sephiroth in acknowledgement of his statement.  "Mr. Link, do you have any questions for Miss Emerald?"

Link only nodded as he wrote a little note on that yellow legal pad.  "Yes, I do, Your Honor."  Sephiroth sat back in his chair as Link took the floor.  He hesitantly paced in front of the witness stand mentally battling with his words.  "Miss Emerald, aside from your physical training, has Mr. Briefs … instilled any form of … mental training?"

"You mean like meditations?"

"Meditation as well as any sense of honor or loyalty?"  A slight hint of unease could be heard in his voice.

_Honor?  Isn't honor one of the reasons I chose Vegeta in the first place?  Seeing, noticing his display of it at the Budokai?_  "Honor… seems to permeate everything around Master Vegeta.  That was one of my first observations when I saw him fight in the last tournament.  To be in his presence for as long as I have, how could I not learn the true meaning of honor?"

The trial seemed to sway away from the point of unauthorized experimentation and more towards the idea of an affair between Vegeta and Ashentara.  The change in mood was not lost on anyone.  Sephiroth questioned each of Ash's brothers, and each brother all but directly stated flirtations between the two.  The judge constantly reminded everyone of the intentions of the trial.

Ash remained sitting next to Bulma and was very aware of her shift in behavior.  Bulma's thoughts became consumed by the implications presented before her.  Hard as she tried not to think about it, she could not ignore all the time Vegeta had spent with Ash.  _No one can see into the gravity room.  Anything could happen in there and no one would ever know about it.  I spend all day in my office.  Trunks is always at school.  Few people ever visit the house.  The employees know better than to enter the gravity room while its activated.  By Kami, they could have an affair._  Bulma was shaken from her thoughts when Sephiroth called her name to approach the witness stand.  She shakily stood from her chair.  Deliberately walking around the lawyer, Bulma seated herself before the court.

Mr. Sephiroth casually paced in front of the judge's bench while he gathered the appropriate questions.  "Mrs. Briefs, will you please explain what you do at Capsule Corp.?"

"I am currently President.  I approve all the final specs for new products, assist in design, research, development, and marketing.  I often have my own projects that I work on …"

"Your own projects?"  He asked with innocent curiosity.

"Yes.  Even though I am Capsule Corp. President, I could never give up designing."

"Tell me, Mrs. Briefs, do you ever ask family members to assist in the testing of certain projects?"

"A few projects every once in a while, yes.  But, only …"

"So you openly admit that your family, those who live in your house, take part in your experiments?"

Bulma opened her mouth to retaliate against her words being twisted, but promptly closed it.  _I have to think about this before I answer.  If I say the wrong thing, then he would have something to use against me._

"Mrs. Briefs, we're waiting."

Ignoring his impatient words, she carefully phrased her answer.  "It is Capsule Corp. policy that employees, and family of employees, may take part in product testing.  This is stated in all work contracts that every employee signs."

"I am not asking about product testing, Mrs. Briefs.  I am asking whether or not you have ever willingly subjected a family member to experimentation."

An eerie hush fell over the court room.  Everyone awaited the next words to come from Bulma's mouth.  Trunks mentally groaned knowing the true answer to that question.  _Yes.  Dad and I have helped mom with so many different projects.  If she admits to it, then this guy will assume Ash is included.  Is she lies, and anyone finds out, then she could be arrested for perjury.  Oh shit!  We are so fucked._

The same thoughts were running through Bulma's mind.  She knew that she had willingly subjected Vegeta to countless experiments.  The fact that some were intended to improve military training programs, as well as his own, was completely irrelevant.  If she confessed and the specific projects were investigated, the next obstacle would be explaining how a human could endure as much as Vegeta has.  _Simple; he's not human.  Of course, that answer would open a completely new barrel of monkeys.  One I would much rather not deal with now.  And sitting here berating myself and not answering is making me look bad.  Kuso!_  She cleared her throat, and simply answered, "Vegeta and Trunks have willingly and knowingly assisted in 'blue folder' experiments."

"Would you please define what qualifies as a 'blue folder' experiment?"

"Aside from our product line available to the general public, Capsule Corp. also handles projects and experiments for various military and government organizations."  Bulma could feel her mind and hear her voice fall into that neutral, indifferent tone often used during board meetings.  "Any file that falls into that category is classified into a blue folder.  All personnel involved must sign confidentiality contracts as well as pass various, sometimes random, screening checks.  Capsule Corp. does everything within its power to keep such information from falling into the wrong hands."  Bulma purposely stared at Sephiroth as she spoke those last words.

Trunks silently breathed a sigh of relief.  _Good going, mom!  I'm glad you can think faster on your toes.  I would have been so screwed in that position.  Eat that, Sephiroth!  What the hell are you going to do now?_  Trunks' train of pleasant thoughts was quickly derailed when Sephiroth posed his next query.

"Now tell me, Mrs. Briefs, why would you involve your husband and son in 'experiments for various military and government organizations'?"  Sephiroth had a truly wicked and sly smile gracing his lips.

"Unlike Ashentara, Vegeta and Trunks are more disciplined in martial arts.  They have had a great deal more experience and have studied for a much longer time than Ash.  Their bodies can better tolerate the imposed pressure, as well as the energy put forth, involved in the blue folder experiments.  I would like to request that no questions regarding anything relevant to the nature or specifics of said experiments be posed.  I would rather not break the confidentiality of Capsule Corp. clients and associates."

Sephiroth was somewhat stunned by her answer.  She was openly admitting to subjecting Vegeta and Trunks to experiments, albeit willingly; however, he still could not sway the court to believe that Ash was also being experimented upon.  _Damn!  I had not foreseen this obstacle.  But, for every wall there is a weak brick that can bring down the entire thing.  All I have to do is find it._

The first day of the trial ended earlier than many had anticipated.  Reporters lined the front steps practically crawling over each other trying to get a statement from anyone.  Lt. Blaze was in charge of security that afternoon, and she had her hands full trying to keep the media hounds at bay.

"Back up, people!  Move it!  Come on, get out of the way!"  Lt. Blaze may be small, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

Vegeta didn't mind letting the human woman handle crowd control.  If he so much as opened his mouth there would be nothing left for a seven block radius.  At least, so great was his rage.  This was not one of the moments in which to fuck with the almighty Prince Vegeta.

Lt. Blaze continued her vigilant control of the throng of people awaiting outside the official building.  "Dammit, Rookie!  Get those people back.  NOW!!"

The 'rookie' jumped when he heard his superior's voice give him an order.  "Yes, ma'am.  Back up, everyone.  Give these people some room.  Back up now."

Blaze shook her head in disappointment.  _He won't last very long out here._

The drive home had been another long, eerily quiet one.  Ash and Trunks began heading upstairs to each of their rooms expecting Vegeta to give them a time limit in which to change and get their asses into the gravity chamber.  Instead, and much to everyone's surprise, he completely ignored them both and headed out there alone.

Ash looked to Trunks who just shrugged.  Both plopped onto a couch in the living room and turned on the TV.  They had just caught the six o'clock news.

"Hey, Mom!  There's something about the trial on the news!"  Trunks shouted to his mother, who was in the kitchen on the phone with the other Mrs. Briefs.

"Hang on a minute, mom.  Trunks says there's something on the news."  Bulma set down the phone on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room.  "What is it, Trunks?"

"Something about the trial today."  He turned the volume up so everyone could better hear.

"… have been no official statements made at this time.  Mrs. Briefs' lawyer declined to comment about today's proceedings; however, the Emerald's lawyer did have this to say."  The woman sitting behind the news anchor desk slightly turned as the image of Sephiroth above her shoulder enlarged to fill the entire screen.

Sephiroth stood on the steps of the courthouse with several microphones in front of him.  "I honestly believe that Capsule Corp. is trying to hide something.  And I will do everything in my power to let the people of this good city know."

"We will report any news about the trial as it becomes available to us.  Reporting to you from news center eight, this is Alexa…"

Bulma snatched the remote from her son's hand and turned the TV off.  "The nerve of some people…"  She audibly huffed while still staring at the black screen.

Trunks heard a muffled voice and remembered.  "Mom, who were you on the phone with?"

"Mom, and she's still on the phone.  Dammit!"  Bulma mumbled obscenities as she returned to the kitchen and the conversation with her mother.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, there's chapter ten.  Again, I apologize for the late update, but I hadn't been very inspired to write. When I'm not inspired I hate forcing myself to write because then I feel like its not worth reading.  Expect another gap until chapter eleven.  The family is moving to another state so available time to write will be scarce.  Sorry, but its beyond my control.


	12. Silence

Well, hooray for me.  I got this chapter complete by my deadline.  I don't normally self-impose a deadline.  But, I knew I really needed to get my ass in gear and write something.  I truly hope you enjoy this chapter.  And special thanks to PG for helping beta my shiznit.  Now hurry up with Dancing on the Razor's Edge, wench!!

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Eleven – Silence…

The trial was nearing a full week's worth of debating and just plain arguing.  Judge Zidane ordered a two day break before Link and Sephiroth were literally at each other's throat.  Plus, he personally was growing tired of the Emerald sons constant insinuations that Ashentara, their own sister, was of questionable virtue.  Even the media was feeding off of the notion of "infidelity".  Some began asking Trunks how he felt about the whole situation.  One went as far to put forth the theory that Trunks was the one who shared Ash's bed.  The scene changed when it was Vegeta holding back Trunks instead of vice versa.

A two day suspension which included silencing the media for those forty-eight hours.  The test was really on them.  Could they keep quiet for two days?  Probably not.  However, any station that even mentioned the case, trial, or any persons involved would then be barred from the courthouse when the trial resumed.  Honestly, Zidane was hoping they would talk.  Then maybe there would be some peace for a change.

At Capsule Corp., peace was not to be had.  A few media crews had made attempts to get interviews with anyone who would talk.  Even obscure Capsule Corp. employees were being run down by cameramen.  Bulma had security beefed up and implemented a handful of drastic measures.  The first couple of vans had to be towed once the tires were blown out.  Remote controlled explosives in small amounts were a wonderful thing.  By the middle of the first day of silence, most stations had given up.  However, there were those non-network 'investigative' reporters who persisted.

Vegeta could feel the dishonesty practically rolling off the tabloid reporters.  He did not allow any to slip past him.  He also wasn't allowing Ash to slack off.  They had been sparring for hours.  So far, the score was Vegeta: 16.  Ash: 0!

"You have fallen behind!  This is unacceptable."

"At what time was I supposed to be continuing my training?"  Ash practically yelled from her position on the ground.

"I have not slacked in my own training, and neither should you."

"I hate to undermine your authority here, but somehow I don't think your wife would appreciate me being in the gravity chamber.  At night… with you."  _Alone.  I don't think I should have to remind you, of all people, the implications placed on both of us._  "I suppose I should have been sparring with Trunks."

Vegeta sighed.  The anger he felt was not directed at Ash.  "That boy is lazier than you are."

Ash had to suppress a laugh.  "I'll take that as a compliment."  She picked herself off the ground.  "Are we going for another round?  Or have you grown tired of knocking me on my ass?"

"I'm tired of you not defending yourself.  No more sparring.  You don't stand a chance against me anyway."

"We'll see how long that stays true."

Vegeta stared at Ash for a moment.  "You're too rigid.  You lack the proper skill and abilities to defeat me."  _Your human strength will never be able to surpass mine.  It won't let you.  Your skill… is another matter.  Is has possibilities._

"I'm too rigid?"  Ash seemed to think about that for a moment, then nodded her head.  "Perhaps.  What will my goal be?  What should I be able to do in order to know I'm … limber enough?"

The Saiyan seemed to think about that for a moment.  Finally deciding on a scale of sorts to measure her progress, Vegeta dropped into a handstand.  His body was almost perfectly straight, until he dropped his legs into a splits.  Ashentara watched as the muscles in Vegeta's thighs stretched a little more until his feet were a little closer to the ground.  From one foot to the other, the span of Vegeta's legs created a slight downward curve.

Ash had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing this correctly.  _I can do the splits, but that is more than a simple splits.  I never knew it was possible for a man to spread his legs so wide._  The young woman had to fight a blush crawling up her cheeks.  _Great!  Look where that damn trial has directed your train of thought, gutter brain.  Well, on the bright side I am a little flustered from exercising, maybe he won't notice part of this is a blush._  A part of her mind was stifling a giggle at her own expense.  Is it bad to laugh at one's self?

"When you can do this…  maybe, you will be capable of learning more."  Vegeta stressed the 'maybe'.

"Well, a girl's got to have aspirations."  Ash began working on her thigh and groin muscles in an attempt to copy her teacher.  _I hate the splits!  Its uncomfortable as hell, and I have yet to find a use for it.  Other then it looks really neat, and some people cringe when they see you do it._  She propped one foot against a tree and leaned her upper body forward.  Concentrating only on the necessary muscle groups, she didn't see the white boot coming closer to her ribs.

Vegeta could easily see all of Ashentara's defenses were down.  He decided to test her reflexes.  _Horrible.  How the fuck did she ever get her hands on all seven dragonballs?  Alive!_

Ash looked up to see the annoyed face of Vegeta.

"Your reflexes are absolutely horrible!  You should **never** let your guard down.  Especially when training."

"Yes, Master Vegeta.  I'll remember that."  The young woman steadily picked herself up off the ground.

"You **will** remember.  Your reflexes are now next on the schedule."

_Oh, joy!  Hear my excitement at the very thought._  Is it a bad sign when your inside voice is sarcastic?  Ash resumed her stretching exercises.  This time she kept a much closer watch on the Saiyan.

Vegeta harrumphed as he observed Ash work out the muscles of her slender frame.  He began to realize what she was doing.  "If you are only striving to imitate me, then perhaps you require another task.  One that is more difficult."

Ash turned to her sensei to see him in another handstand.  _What is he doing now?_  Vegeta shifted his balance until his legs curved back towards the upper half of his body.  The Saiyan's toes were inches away from his thick mane.  The muscles of his chest and abs were drawn taut.

From his position, Vegeta gave his apprentice her next task.  "After you can successfully hold each of these positions for ten minutes, … I may consider intensifying your education."

The smart-ass within could only be held at bay for so long.  "I have one question.  Do I have to touch my hair?  Cuz, mine doesn't stand up like yours."  _Which kind of freaks me out sometimes, but I doubt you would want to hear that._  

The prince contemplated saying 'yes' to her remark.  It could be somewhat amusing to see her attempt it.  However, it ultimately would prove to be a waste of time.  Still the thought entertained his mind for a moment as he cast a glance at Ash.  Her good-natured smile began to falter as she saw his serious visage.

_Oh shit.  Should I tell him I was merely joking?  No, probably not.  With this guy, it might only work like reverse psychology.  I'll just keep my mouth shut._

"Feel free to try, but I will not demand it of you."  Vegeta let his feet touch the soft grass and returned himself to a standing position.  

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Elsewhere in West City, a certain lavender-haired heir sat at his designated desk in a sparsely filled classroom.  Fifteen minutes prior the last bell signaling the end of the school day had rung.  But, Trunks and a small group of other students remained.  Detention:  the bane of all high school students.  This was the first time the half-breed had ever been required to attend.  Schools tended to look down upon fighting.

Trunks continued to stare at the clock.  Hoping that some part of his inhuman nature would make the damn contraption move faster.  After another ten minutes passed, he gave up.  _Why the hell am I in here?_  A recollection of looking down on Buzz's bloody face was a sufficient reminder.  _Oh yeah.  That bastard was disrespecting my mom.  Probably a good thing he has Saturday detention, or we'd both end up in more trouble._  Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled a notebook out of his backpack.  Drawing had always taken his attention away from time.  After a short time, Trunks looked down at his drawing.  Scratching his head, the youth pondered.  _Why did I draw Ash?  Well, it mostly looks like Ash, but not exactly like her._

The image was of a young woman in a sports bra and mini skirt doing a high kick.  The perspective seemed to start at her shoe and go out to the rest of her body.  Trunks had even gone as far as to draw tread on her shoe with the Capsule Corp. logo incorporated into it.  Her expression clearly displayed animosity.  This was a scene with which Trunks was all too familiar.  Ash had a tendency to aim for his head whenever she did a high kick.  Never his shoulder, always his head.

Mrs. Dyche was the teacher assigned to watch the 'delinquent' students.  The woman was very strict and had strong feelings about certain kinds of boys.  She noticed the young Briefs at work.  Not caring if it was a note or doodle, she quietly stood from her desk and headed straight for her unsuspecting victim.  Mrs. Dyche did not allow detention students to amuse themselves.  They were supposed to be studying or thinking about their 'crime'.

"Mr. Briefs!"

Trunks nearly fell out of his seat at the sound of the teacher.  "Yes, Mrs. Dyche?"

"What is that in your hand?"  The woman's voice sounded like she was talking to a five-year-old in the kindergarten.

"Its just a little drawing.  Nothing really."  Trunks tried to stuff the paper back into his bag.

Before it reached half way, Mrs. Dyche snatched it out of his hand.  "Nothing, huh?  Then you won't mind if I share it with the rest of the class."

Somehow, he knew a protest was just what she wanted to hear.  He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.  Setting his face into a blank indifferent stare, Trunks waited for her next try at embarrassing him.  _Its not like I sketched out my ideal mate or anything.  Mate?  Yikes, I really have been talking to dad too much.  Mental note:  Spend more time with mom._  That thought slowly began to sink in.  _No, wait.  Scratch that!  New mental note:  Get out of the fucking house more often.  Yeah, that sounds better._

The spiteful woman held up the drawing for the rest of the disinterested students to see.  No one made any kind of reaction to her little scene.  She took this as a sign to continue and actually looked at what was on the paper.

"Mr. Briefs!"

Her voice had a startling effect; Trunks almost fell out of his chair, again.  He let out a sigh, and asked, "What?"

"Do you honestly believe that real women look like **this**?"  To accentuate her words, she indicated the woman in the picture.

"Some do."

"HA!"  Mrs. Dyche quickly glanced at the drawing again.  "Only if she's on some sort of drug.!  And no self-respecting woman would **ever** dress like that."

Losing complete interest in the conversation, Trunks simply mumbled, "You've never met Ash."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

With a huff, Mrs. Dyche dropped the paper back onto Trunks's desk and returned to the front of the classroom.

Lavender hair falling into crystal eyes was futilely blown around.  Fifteen minutes was all that remained of a student's hell.  After the fiasco Mrs. Dyche tried to make out of his sketch, Trunks had remained quiet.  But silence is not always golden.  His extra sensitive hearing could hear all the little sounds within the school.  To the observer, he was absently staring off into space, but in reality he was following the progress of the school's janitor.  From the sound of it, he was busy mopping the third floor science lab.

Mrs. Dyche stood from her seat gaining the attention of every student.  "I am taking a quick restroom break.  None of you are to leave prematurely.  Understand?"

No one responded.  She stalked out of the room with her ever-present huff.

Felix, a notorious repeat offender, casually got up and strode over to Trunks.  He didn't utter a word, merely handed a loosely rolled piece of paper to the other young man.  Trunks hesitantly accepted the proffered article.  Once delivered, Felix calmly returned to his desk, stretched a little, and then sat back down.  One girl to his left whispered a question, but received no answer.

Trunks stared curiously at the paper.  He knew Felix by reputation alone.  The boy was constantly in trouble for 'doodling' in class; however, from what he had heard, Felix did more than purely doodle.  Trunks had yet to hear of a teacher that enjoyed his particular form of art.  In addition Mrs. Dyche was one of the most outspoken teachers against Felix.  If she caught Trunks with one of his drawings, then he just might be in Saturday detention with Buzz.

_I better look at this before that harpy comes back.  If Buzz and I both end up serving the same detention, one of us is not going to survive.  I'll be damned if I let a weakling like him even think he stands a chance against me._  Quickly unrolling the loose paper, Trunks felt his breath catch in his suddenly dry throat.  He was beginning to understand why the faculty didn't like Felix's art.  It almost looked like something out of Playboy.  Though, the figure was not completely naked.  _Well, she appears naked, but … her pose doesn't show…_  The sketch was very realistic and somewhat provocative.

"Felix, man.  What did you give to the pretty boy?"  One of the other students less than discreetly asked.

Felix shrugged his shoulders.  "Ask him.  You know when I give someone one of my sketches that it becomes theirs."

"Felix, dammit!"  The boy turned to Trunks, "Hey, pretty boy.  Show me what Felix drew you."

Trunks wasn't sure who this other kid was, but the more he spoke, the less Trunks gave a shit.  "My name is not pretty boy."

"Yeah, whatever.  Just show me the damn girl!"  he sat holding his hand out towards Trunks.  "Hey, Felix?  Did you finally draw one naked?"

"Come on, Quentin.  All my girls are naked.  Just none of them show their stuff."  Felix laughed at the other's expense.

Quentin turned his full attention back to Trunks.  "YO!  Show me the fucking bitch.  Is she hot?"

Trunks was gaining a better understanding of his father's short tolerance for people.  _If I were more like dad, I would have KI balled your ass a long time ago.  Prick._  "Explain to me the significance of beauty in a drawing of a woman that doesn't even exist."

Quentin's expression was completely dumbfounded.  "Man, you suck."

Felix twisted in his chair to look at the lavender youth.  "Who said she doesn't exist?"

It was Trunks's turn to look dumbfounded.

"What?!  The bitch is real?  I gotta see her now!"

"Mr. Garrett!"  The harpy was back.  "You do not use that kind of language here.  Nay, you were not supposed to be talking at all."

Quentin Garrett was not one to go down alone.  He seemed to enjoy taking others with him.  "Felix was drawing, again.  And,… and he gave it to pretty boy over there."

One of the other girls snickered.  "Quentin, you are such a piece of… scum."

"Miss Breeding, I would appreciate if you did not interrupt."  Mrs. Dyche looked at Felix who displayed empty hands before rounding on Trunks.  "Mr. Briefs, where is the … drawing?"

_Play dumb.  Show that asshole not to fuck with a Saiyan._  "What drawing?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Briefs.  I want the drawing that Felix gave you."

"I don't have a …"

"Mrs. Dyche, Quentin is lying about the drawing.  Felix didn't give anything to Trunks."

"Miss Breeding, can you back up your statement?"

"Yeah, Miss Breeding."  Quentin didn't know when to shut up.  "Can you prove I'm lying?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him.  "Is that a confession I hear?"

"No!  If Felix didn't draw nothing, then why do his hands look like that?"

Felix displayed his hands palm-up.  Pencil marks covered the tips of most of his fingers and the edge of each hand.  "I was given detention because I was drawing in an earlier class.  I never got the chance to wash my hands."

Mrs. Dyche was growing tired of this discussion.  "Where is the alleged drawing?"

"Pretty boy put it in his notebook.  I saw him do it."

"Mr. Briefs, may I see the drawing in your notebook?"

"I don't have one."

The angry teacher shifted her gaze to a piece of paper sticking out of the corner.  "You don't have one?  Then what is this?"  She grabbed the piece pulling it from Trunks's notebook.  With barely more than a glance, Mrs. Dyche threw the paper back at Trunks and marched back to her own desk.  "Mr. Garrett, I expect you to report here tomorrow at the usual time."

"What did I do?"

"Swearing, lying, and being disruptive."

The Breeding girl peeked at the paper laying before Trunks.  It was his drawing of the girl doing the high kick.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ashentara was knocked to the ground for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  Once Vegeta had driven her to thoroughly stretch all of her muscles beyond their limits, he began a new sparring session.  Except this time, he was testing all of her reflexes.  Ash's muscles were so sore that her responses were slowed because of it.  She found herself on the ground a lot more than she liked.

"You are wasting my time, Ashentara."  Vegeta paced around the young woman.  She was in the process of picking herself up, again.  "Even you should have been able to block that attack."  His constant circling was beginning to remind Ash of vultures waiting for an animal to die.

_I refuse to give up now.  Too much time has been invested.  Besides, giving up is hardly something I do._  With a determined grunt, she pushed her battered body up.  Wiping a trickle of blood from her brow, Ash stared dead into Vegeta's cold obsidian eyes.  "I'm not dead, yet."

"Where the **hell** is Trunks?"  Bulma came storming out of the house.  Hands on hips, lips pursed, and one could easily tell she was not happy.  "He was supposed to be home from school an hour ago."

Master and apprentice halted at the sound of an angry mother.  Vegeta barely acknowledged her presence.  Ash, on the other hand, was looking right at the woman.

"It's that late already?"

"Yes!  Ugh!  I hope for his sake he's just at Goten's and forgot to tell me."

Vegeta heard a commotion at the front gate.  It was the various news crews camped out in front of their home.  Each kept trying to outdo the other.  Frankly, everyone was sick of it.  The noise indicated the arrival of the missing heir.

"Calm down, woman.  He's home now."  Vegeta's raspy voice was not the most soothing sound; however, Bulma did calm down a little.

Trunks parked his air car and headed for the house.  And his waiting mother.

"Where have you been?"  Bulma did make an effort to not sound upset.  She almost succeeded.

"Detention."

"What?!  You were in detention?  Why?"

"Fighting."

"Fighting?!"  The blue-topped woman was at a loss for words.  A part of her always knew that one day Trunks would get in trouble for fighting.  Now was not the best time for that to happen.

"Mom, one of the idiot jocks was bad-mouthing you.  I was not about to let some ass disrespect my family."

Bulma decided that his intentions had been good.  "Next time don't get caught."

Trunks dropped his backpack near the back door.

"Hey, Trunks.  How is Goten?"  Ash's question was rather innocent, but the answer she received was not.

"Goten is fine by himself.  He'll be over in a few hours."

"Why didn't he just come home with you?"  Goten had a habit of popping up every few days after school.

"Chichi doesn't want her 'baby' to be associated with this family all of a sudden."  The animosity was clear in his voice.  Trunks mumbled, "Stupid wench."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!!"  Bulma had heard his mumble.  "How dare you call Chichi that!  That woman has been through enough in her life without you adding to her grief."

Trunks was infuriated at his best friend's mother.  Chichi was too overprotective of Goten.  She had refused to let him be seen anywhere near Capsule Corp. while the sun was still shining.  Afraid that the accusations on the Briefs family might rub off onto him.

"And you, Vegeta!  What have I told you about teaching our son to say things like that?"

Vegeta, rather calmly for the rage emanating off his lithe frame, stalked closer to Bulma.  "Woman, now is not a brilliant time for you to be yelling at us."  His words slithering past clinched teeth.  He had to suppress a snarl.

Ash resumed doing a few minor stretching exercises.  Her muscles were screaming in protest, but it seemed the best thing to do at the time.

Vegeta returned to his previous spot near Ash.  "Trunks, go into the gravity room until Kakarrot's brat arrives."

"Yes, father."

"As for you," he pointed an accusing finger at his young apprentice who could only watch as he resumed an offensive stance.

_Oh, fun.  This game, again.  Ok, lets see if I can remain standing at least once._  Ash readied herself for Vegeta's attack.

Hours passed.  The sun dipped below the horizon line.  Night was quickly encroaching on all the Capsule Corp. residents.  Ash was again thrown to the ground, but this time she rolled out of Vegeta's reach before standing.  _I learn fast.  Well, relatively fast all things considered.  I refuse to give up now._

Vegeta was poised for another assault.  The longer this session went on, the less time he allowed Ash to gain her bearings.  As he was about to pounce yet again, something caught his attention causing him to stop mid-strike.

"Hey, Vegeta!"  Goten was walking up the driveway.  "Ash, my girl!  Where's Trunks?"

Vegeta glared at the youngest Son.  "The brat's in the gravity room."

"The GR?  Really?  Alone?"  Goten slowly treaded over to stand in front of the dome.  The soft hum of the machine resonated off everything near it.  "Sweet!  We get to play!"  He took off in a short sprint for the doors.  Pushing a button to alert it's occupant to his presence, Goten danced from one foot to the other in his excitement.

Steadily decreasing in decibel, the humming came to a stop.  Goten was almost impatient as the sliding doors gradually opened to release a small cloud of steam into the cool evening air.  "Hey, bro!  What's up?"

"Goten, its about damn time you got your ass here.  I've been waiting for hours."  Trunks's frustrations from earlier had not lessened in his solitary time in the chamber.

"Sorry, Trunks.  You know how paranoid my mother gets.  Besides, she made me do all my homework before I could leave the freaking house.  And you know how I suck at molecular biology."  Goten's apology was sincere.

"Sorry, bro.  I didn't mean to bite your head off.  I've just had a really bad day."

"So I've heard."  Quickly changing the subject before their training was further delayed, Goten asked, "What G are we up to now?"

Trunks laughed at his friend's enthusiasm.  "I hope you like 300.  Its what I've been playing in while waiting on your ass."

"Three hundred?"  Surprise was very evident in Goten's voice.

The doors to the enhanced facility closed behind the two occupants sealing them from the rest of the world.  That familiar humming increasingly returned to its previous pitch.

Bulma was currently busy pacing around the living room.  Problems were arising with a new line of perfume.  The perfume itself was fine, along with manufacturing and shipping.  The problem was in the advertising department.  They had successfully created a series of television commercials, but the magazine ads were a different story.  _A team of the best in the business, and they can't think of shit!  What the hell am I paying them for?_  Bulma shook her hands around and took deep breaths in hopes that it would help to relieve some of the stress.  It didn't.  _Argh!  Its called Temptation for Kami's sake.  How hard can it be to think of a magazine ad for that?_

Her train of thought was derailed at the sound of the doorbell.  "Oh, who the hell is that?"  Storming over to the foyer, she practically ripped the door open.  If she had been Saiyan, she would be holding it.  "Mr. Link?"

"Mrs. Briefs, I know we scheduled to talk tomorrow, but its urgent that I speak you with and Miss Emerald now!  I have found something very interesting.  It could help to end the case."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, there's the end of that chapter.  I have a few things to say about where this is going.  Some of you have theorized about a couple coming out of this fic.  I feel like I must clear this up.  When I started this story, I did not intend for there to be any romance in it.  However, as my writing has progressed, I had an idea.  One that I truly hope surprises you all.

**To all the B/V fans:  I will never in any fic separate Bulma and Vegeta!**  Quite frankly, I find that most reasons for doing such a thing are lame.  I will not do that, unless by some odd chance I do think of something truly and wholly original and  moreover believable.  But what are the chances that will happen?  I'm thinking none.

As for whether or not Ash will hook up with Goten or Trunks…  Ok, Trunks is a reasonable possibility, but Goten?  I don't see Ash with Goten…  Then again it could have something to do with PG constantly glomping Goten.  *stares at PG*  now don't take that to mean she will end up with Trunks, she might.. then might not.  You'll have to read to find out.

Until next time…


	13. The Rest is Silence

A/N:  I apologize for being late with this update.  The computer was not accessible to me, and I was distracted by EverQuest.  o^_^o  Dark Elves are fun.  *ahem*  Anyway, Please leave a review/comment I would truly appreciate it.  Remember, feedback is what every writer strives for.  Especially those of us who are still learning.  Many thanks to those who have reviewed my stories.  You do inspire me to keep thinking.  And special thanks to PG, who helped get my butt in gear to type what was in my head.

Disclaimer:  (I swore to only do one, but I keep throwing in shit I don't own.)  if it's a name in _italics_ that you recognize, then its not mine.  That should be simple enough.  So, on with the story.

Apprentice by Alexa

Chapter Twelve – The Rest is Silence

Upon hearing Mr. Link's proposal, Bulma immediately summoned Ashentara and Vegeta to come inside.  All involved entered the living room.  Link sat on the couch with a few small stacks of papers on the coffee table.  His light gray suit had obviously seen better times.  Jacket was slung over an arm of the overstuffed piece of furniture, tie at half-mast, dress shirt partially unbuttoned, cuffs rolled up above his elbows.  He was busy shuffling papers around between his hands, the table, and the dark brown cardboard file box at his feet.

"You will never believe what I've found."  Link spoke with a contained enthusiasm.  "Since we had the time, I figured it couldn't hurt to do a few background checks on the Emerald family."

Ash snorted.  "I can make a pretty good guess at what you found.  Or some of it, at least."

"That's exactly why I'm going to need to put her on the stand.  With this evidence and your testimony, the judge will have to throw the case out the proverbial window."

Vegeta felt left out.  He had no idea what any of them were talking about.  "Explain!"

Link turned a startled face to the Saiyan.  "Oh, my apologies, Mr. Briefs.  When I ran the background checks, I found previous suits that were unsubstantiated.  The lack of concrete evidence caused the judges to essentially throw each case 'out the window'."  The young lawyer's face slightly blushed.  He mentally berated himself for being repetitive.

Bulma had been mentally stewing ever since Link told her what he had found.  "I can't believe that bastard has tried this scam before."

"Well believe it.  Dear ol' dad had always dreamed of getting rich off of a lawsuit.  I swear he and the mongrels spent every waking moment trying to concoct a new way to sue any company they heard of.  I'm actually surprised they managed to come up with something this clever.  They don't usually show such initiative."  Ash glanced over each stack of papers looking for anything distinctly familiar.

"I'm actually quite surprised that Mr. Emerald has not given up by now."  Link confessed.

"Well, I get my stubborn attitude from somewhere.  Might as well be him, I guess."  She released a mildly depressed sigh.  "I remember this one…"  Ash pointed to a set of papers as she spoke, "He thought he could sue the car company when the automobile in question wasn't even in his name; it belonged to a friend.  Although, I question the validity of that friendship, too."

Trunks and Goten entered the house through the kitchen after beating the hell out of each other, or as they called it, sparring.  Bits of conversation wafted into the kitchen from the voices in the living room.  The two boys exchanged curious glances.  It was Goten who spoke first.

"Sounds like they're talking about the trial."

"Yeah, the lawyer mom hired is here.  Sounds like he might have something useful for a change."  Trunks's lack of confidence in Link was clearly heard in his tone.

"You sound really impressed with the man."  Goten quietly said.

"Goten, I can't think of a single thing that man has done that's been worth his fee.  Daily fee."  Anger slowly arose within the pale-haired youth's strained whispers.

Goten just shrugged.  He didn't know what to say to comfort his friend.  He tried not to lie, unless absolutely necessary.  Dende knew those situations were already too close together for the Son's personal comfort.  "Well, lets just go play a game or something."

A warm small spread across Trunks's face.  "I wondered how long it would take before you suggested something like that."

"You know me too well."

Retreating from the trial-centered discussion, the boys headed for the second floor.  Quietly treading down the corridor, they slipped inside the young prince's room.  Each let out a relieved breath neither knew they had been holding.  Goten was about to ask if Trunks thought they might have been heard when he realized the stupidity of the question.  He opted to remain silent and sit on the bed.  Trunks was busy scanning over the video game titles stacked on a shelf.

"Any specific game you wanna play?"

Goten thought about that for a moment.  "None I can think of, no."  He glanced over towards the desk.  Trunks's school notebook was sitting on top of a small stack of class books.  Goten noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one edge.

"How about _Street Fighter EX3_?"

Goten's head jerked towards Trunks.  "We've overplayed that game, already."

"Yeah, you're right.  Hmm…."  His gaze never left the stack.

The young Son's eyes shifted back to the paper.  He had a strange feeling that whatever was on it, he shouldn't look at it.  _It's probably just math homework or something._  The texture of the paper didn't look like something for math homework, though.  _Hmm.  Well, if it is just homework, then it doesn't matter whether or not I look at it._  Hazarding a glance at Trunks's turned back, Goten reached out for the paper.

"What about a _Dead or Alive_ game?  No, wait let's play _Capcom vs. Marvel 2_!"  Trunks swirled almost on the tips of his toes to face Goten.  What he saw made his eyes go wide.

Goten sat staring transfixed at the paper clutched in his hands.  His heart had stopped beating long enough that a faint tremor rumbled throughout his ribcage when it began pumping, again.  So mesmerized was he that he never heard a single word that left his friend's mouth.

Trunks finally gave up trying to ransom the page and just grabbed it.  The moment it left Goten's hands, his attention returned to earth.  Without sparing a glance at the paper, Trunks slapped it face-down onto his desk.  "What the fuck was so captivating about my homework?!"

Goten stared dumbfounded at his friend.  He glanced at the paper, then back to the angry hybrid.  "I don't think that was your homework, Trunks."

"Then what was it?"

"Unless you started taking art."  The question posed went straight over Goten's head.  It was like he was staring at something that only he could see.

"Art…?"  Scratching his head, Trunks looked at the stunned boy on his bed.  He opened his mouth but was cut off by said boy.

"Though, I don't know why you would use Ashentara as the basis for that."  He tentatively pointed towards the desk.

Trunks stared at the face-down paper.  _Ashentara?  That must just be the sketch that I did in detention._  He turned his attention back to Goten.  _Although, why would he react like this to that drawing?  The last time he had that look on his face was when Yamcha left that porn magazine here.  Even I have to agree that _Big Bitches_ was frightening._  A shudder ran down his spine at the memory of large women doing ….  _I don't want to think about what they were doing to themselves.  Or each other._  He shook his head to clear those thoughts away.  "Goten, that girl was just something I drew while in detention.  I didn't realize it looked like Ash until after it was done.  I guess it was a subconscious thing that I made it resemble…"

"YOU drew that?!"  The utter surprise in Goten's voice startled Trunks.  He took a step back from the bed.

"Well… yeah.  I've seen her from that angle enough times…"

Goten didn't have to interrupt this time.  The look on his face was enough.

"Goten, are you okay?"

"You've … seen Ash .. in that ….. pose?  More than once?"  His expression was one that could almost be described as betrayal.  "Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"  Goten's eyes darkened just a shade.  "Bro?"  _We're best friends, or at least I thought we were.  If he was doing that with her, then I would have thought he'd tell me.  Maybe mom has been right all along.  Perhaps, I can't trust him as much as I thought._  His face fell into a solemn, blank stare.  Trying to will his 'friend' to tell him the truth with only the questioning in his eyes.

The lavender-haired hybrid intently stared into the unfamiliar face of his best friend.  An unsettling feeling made the pit of his stomach turn cold.  _Goten has never given me a look like that.  What the hell is wrong with him?  He started acting like this when he saw that drawing._  A realization dawned on Trunks.  _Wait a minute!  It's the sketch.  There's something about it…_  Even in his own thoughts he had trouble putting it into words.  Sparing a glance towards those watchful, mistrusting eyes, Trunks slowly picked up the paper from his desk.  He held it with fingertips only at a distance from himself like it had an offending odor.  The image before him was not his drawing of the high-kick girl.  _Oh, shit!  This is the one Felix did!_

"Goten, please believe me.  Felix drew this one.  He gave it to me in detention today.  I don't really know why…"

The lavender youth's frantic explanation was abruptly silenced by the young woman standing in the now open door.  "Hey, Goten.  I was sent to ask if you'd be staying for dinner?"  Ash stood there wearing the remains of her training clothes.  The outer body suit had been half-stripped away to reveal a tight spandex top.  She leaned to one side with her left hand on the doorknob and the right resting on her nearly-bare hip.  Only a thin line of lace told the males she was wearing something under her lower half.  Although, underwear might be overstating it a little.  The suit was hugging the curve of her hips a little lower than normal.

"Uh…  Yeah, I'll be staying for dinner."

"Sweet."  Ash opened her mouth to say more but glanced at Trunks.  She perked an eyebrow at his transfixed countenance.  Snickering slightly, she said, "Trunks, don't look at me like that.  How many times have you seen me in less?"  With that question hanging in the air, she turned to leave the room.

Goten suspiciously fixed his eyes onto the almost-blushing young man.  He coldly stared at those crystalline blue eyes.

Bulma's appetite was getting the better of her.  She stood at the foot of the steps and yelled for the boys, and Ash, to get downstairs pronto if they wanted anything to eat.  This was definitely becoming a take-out kind of night.  Link had begun to explain his plan to Bulma, Vegeta, and Ash.  When it came to show time -as it were- everyone would have to remember exactly what to say.  The phrasing would be very important.

Ash sat on the loveseat across the coffee table from Link who was on the couch.  Her head was resting in the palm of her hand.  A thought had occurred to her, but she wasn't sure that moment was the appropriate time to bring it up.  _I really should tell them.  I am the only one here who knows that disgusting excuse for a man this well.  Somehow I doubt he has changed much –if at all- since I left._  Mentally resolving herself, Ash decided there was no time like the present.

"I really hate to burst your bubble, Link.  But, I think there is something that you really should know."

The entire living room quieted to give Ashentara their full attention.  Only the ticking of the grandfather clock made a sound.

Link prompted her to explain.

"Even if we prove his claims of experimentation are unsubstantiated, he'll still try to discredit Capsule Corp. out of spite.  I know him, too well."

It was Bulma who posed the query.  "How can he discredit Capsule Corp.?  What would he do"

"The only thing I can think of, given to him by my three ingenious brothers no doubt, is the rumors about myself and Vegeta."

Trunks quickly pointed out that the same rumors existed about her and himself.

"Yes, but you're not married to the Capsule Corp. President!  A relationship between you and I would do nothing in the way of discrediting this company.  However, … if Sephiroth can make the public believe Vegeta has committed adultery, then no one will look at the Capsule Corp. logo the same way.  It won't matter if the judge rules in our favor."

Link was wringing his hands not looking at Ash or anyone else.  "He'll do it, too.  I've been up against him on too many cases to not believe what she's saying.  Sephiroth has a very sly tongue when it comes to persuading the general masses.  He tells them all the dirty things they want to hear about someone who is innocent."  He threw up his hands in defeat.  "We're screwed."

Trunks and Bulma each crumpled where they sat.  If their lawyer said they were screwed, what chances did they have?  Bulma would not accept, nay, would not allow the name of her family's business to be soiled by a no-class, scum-sucking, lowlife who has repeated this scam too many times before.  "Maybe we can settle this with an undisclosed, out of court settlement.  Every man has his price, right?"

Vegeta had remained silent as all the possibilities were presented.  He knew a way around the infidelity problem.  Although, it was still just an idea.  Not quite solid, yet.  "Link, is there a way to prove that Ashentara and I have never had sex?"

Nearly every head in the room was jerked towards the prince at his words.  Link fumbled for an answer.  He had to remember what types of tests were indisputable and permissible in court as evidence.

Strangely, it was Ash who answered.  "It can be proven that I have never had sex."

At that confession, the attention was turned to Ashentara.  Except Goten who was intently staring at Trunks.  _She's never…  Ash is a virgin?  Then, that would mean my assumption earlier isn't true.  But something still doesn't seem to fit right.  If he and Ash weren't sleeping together, then why would he behave around her as he does?  She keeps teasing him.  He has a tendency to blush more when she's around.  Not to mention, the picture…_  Goten stopped himself in mid-thought.  _Felix did that picture.  But he did mention another one.  One I haven't seen yet.  Ash may still be a virgin, but there is more than one way to have sex._  The Son narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  _What have you and Ash been doing?  Bro?_  Goten had considered pointing out that minor detail.  There was more than one way to have sex, after all.  Bulma's overjoyed face stopped him.  How could he be the one to make that smile crumble?  Smiles had become few and far-between for her.  Ultimately, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Link gave Bulma the business card of a respected doctor who could have the test results to him before opening statements.  They only had one full day before the trial -complete with media coverage- resumed.  He told her to tell the receptionist he was sending her and they should be able to get it over with in the morning.  Bulma claimed to have a few files that required her attention and headed for her office.  Goten excused himself to return home.  Trunks crashed in the suddenly empty living room after popping _Braveheart_ into the DVD player.  He chuckled remembering his father's remark about Scottish kilts.

Upstairs, Ash was crawling into bed, literally.  She felt so beaten, the muscles all over her body were sore.  She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position for nearly an hour before giving up.  _The Fates are really fucking with me today.  What the hell did I ever do to warrant this much grief?_  She thought about that for a moment.  _Never mind.  Don't answer that.  I might be afraid of the reply.  Or worse, can't argue against it._  Sleep began to overtake the young woman's mind.  Steadily drifting into the realm where dreams lived.

Warmth.  She felt an almost consuming warmth surround her.  Ash's body felt weightless, like she wasn't really laying on the bed.  The sensation that something… someone was hovering above her crept into her senses.  Velvety soft fingers caressed her sides.  Sensually gentle lips brushed the skin of her abdomen sending a quiver down her spine.  That intense heat flowed into her from those light touches spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes.  She could feel the satin sheets under her now.  They hadn't been there before.  Or had they?  Her small hands became entwined into the thick hair of her lover.  Her eyes began to open glimpsing golden strands between her fingers.

Ash sat bolt upright in her bed.  She was momentarily blind in the darkness.  The remnants of her dream lingered at the edge of her senses.  She stared down at her empty hands.  _Blond?_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

And so that is the end of chapter twelve.  As always with every writer, feedback is much appreciated and encouraged.  The next chapter might take a little longer, I'm not sure yet.  Still have a few plot details that need hammering out.  So I'm not going to set a deadline today.  I'll try not to take too long.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If there is anyone out there who would be ever so kind as to do a character design of Ashentara, please feel free.  I would love to see a rendition of her.  Until next time.


End file.
